Love Finally Found
by RebelGirl22
Summary: Bella moved in with her dad two weeks before senior year. The Cullen's move to Forks a month after school had started. They find out that Bella is their dad's mate and that she is tortured at school; they know that she is a mother figure to them.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm at the airport with my mom and Phil waiting for my flight to Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the US, I decided a few weeks ago to go live with my dad and let my mom travel with Phil; see he is a pro baseball player going around the world for games and mom wants to go with him so when I told her my decision to go live with dad she asked me if I was a hundred percent sure, I sort of lied and said yes I remember the conversation with my dad about moving in with him.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" my dad's voice came through the phone_

"_Hey dad" I muttered_

"_Bells, how are you?" he said sounding excited_

"_I'm good, can I come live with you?" I asked him_

"_Of course you can baby girl" he said excitedly_

"_Okay; I will be there Saturday then" I told him_

"_Okay, I will see you then baby girl, love you" he said_

"_Love you to dad" I said to him hanging up_

_I went to tell mom the news on when I am leaving and that dad is okay with me coming to live with him_

_End flashback_

"You know you don't have to do this" my mom said

"I know mom, but I want to" I said hearing my flight being called

_Flight 189, to Seattle, Washington now boarding. Flight 189, to Seattle, Washington now boarding._

Once the plane took off; and the stewardess walked by asking if we want something to drink, I put my headphones in and turned my iPod on, putting my head on the headrest closing my eyes. Listening to Linkin Park's bleed it out.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
>Hand grenade pins in every line<br>Throw 'em up and let something shine  
>Going out of my fucking mind<br>Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<br>String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose<br>Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<br>Dug the trench out laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<br>Yeah, someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<br>__[Chorus]__  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out<br>__[End Chorus]__  
>Go stop the show<br>Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
>Shotgun opera lock and load<br>Cock it back and then watch it go  
>Mama help me I've been cursed<br>Death is rolling in every verse  
>Candy paint on his brand new hearse<br>Can't contain him he knows he works  
>Fuck this hurts, I won't lie<br>Doesn't matter how hard I try  
>Half the words don't mean a thing<br>And I know that I won't be satisfied  
>So why try ignoring him<br>Make it a dirt dance floor again  
>Say your prayers and stomp it out<br>When they bring that chorus in  
><em>_[Chorus]__  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out<br>I've opened up these scars  
>I'll make you face this<em>

_I've pulled myself so far  
>I'll make you, face, this, now!<br>__[Chorus]__  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<em>

_Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out<br>I bleed it out  
>I bleed it out<em>

Just as the song ended I took my head phones out and putting it away in my bag looking at the time and noticed that we should be landing in a few minutes; I didn't realize that it had been that long. Once the plane landed I waited for everybody to get off the plane before I got up out of my seat getting off the plane.

I collected my bags and went looking for my dad when I see him standing there in his police uniform with his hands in his pockets looking for me, I started walking towards him when he spots me and opened his arms up an I ran towards him.

"You look good, Bells" my dad said pulling back to get a good look at me

"You look good to dad" I said

I retrieved my bags and headed to the car to head home; once we got home dad helped me with my bags and walked to my room, he then left the room to let me unpack and unwind; when I was done I headed down the stairs to see what he wanted for dinner.

"Would you like to go out to eat or order in? He asked

"Order in, please" I said

"What would you like?" he asked me

"Pizza" was all I said

Dad walked into the kitchen picking up the phone, I couldn't hear what was being said but five minutes later he came in saying that the pizza will be here in thirty minutes. So while we waited we got everything ready; dad asked me if I wanted to watch a movie I agreed and we both choose Marley and Me, just when we put the DVD in the player the doorbell rang; dad went to see who was at the door few seconds later he came with two boxes of pizza in his arms, I got up and went to grab some plates so we don't make a mess.

After the movie was over I put the pizza in the fridge and washed our plates; when I was done I saw that dad was just getting up out of the chair and was heading up the stairs before he stopped and turn around waiting for me to get finished with everything grumbling to himself that he could have done that.

"I know you could of done it dad, I wanted to though" I tell him

"If you are sure" he said

"I'm sure" I said

We walked up the stairs; once we got to the landing dad kissed my head and walked to his room shutting the door, I walked into my room shutting the door and sat down on the bed for a few minutes; I got up and put my night clothes on getting under the covers laying my head down on the pillow.

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs; when I got into the kitchen dad was there drinking some coffee, I sat down at the table next to him.

"When do I start school?" I asked

"Wednesday, I figure that will get you feeling comfortable with the town, I will show you around once you get breakfast and dressed baby girl" he said

I fixed me some eggs something easy to make for now; when I finish my breakfast I head upstairs to take a shower about forty-five minutes later I am dressed and downstairs waiting on dad so he can show me around. We left the house getting in the truck that dad said was mine and showed me where the school is, the market, the hospital, I am pretty sure that he has heard about the trips to the hospital that he was sure that I would need to know where it is at.

It was about five when we got back home; I asked dad if we can stop by the store and pick up some groceries, when we got the groceries dad was amazed how I knew about meals, he then told me that he is not a good cook in the kitchen I told him that I love cooking and I could cook.

When the groceries were put up and I cooked meatloaf and mashed potatoes; I put them on a plate and gave dad a plate and sat down eating some meatloaf looking at dad enjoy his food once he was done he got seconds; when he was full he praised my cooking I couldn't help but feel elated to know that he likes my cooking. I put the extra up and clean the dishes while dad is watching the football game, when I am done I tell dad that I am heading to bed; once in my room I put my night clothes on and laid down in bed I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Wednesday came faster than I thought it would; so here I am heading to Forks High School, when I was going to school in Arizona I only had one friend I guess you could say that we were on the same level we were not popular she lived with her dad and stepmom while her mom was in Florida; while I lived with my mom and stepdad while my dad lived in Forks Washington. I did see my dad at least two weeks in the summer while my friend has not seen her mom since she was four but she did get letters, phone calls. We didn't wear the latest fashions or went shopping like other's did we wore comfortable clothes and we were happy, we didn't need to have the latest fashion to make other's leave us alone; they wouldn't of anyways.

I walked in the school building headed towards the front office to get my schedule for the day, when I got into the office there was a lady with frizzy red hair, the name plate saying that she is Mrs. Cope.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked

"Yes ma'am, I am here to pick up my schedule my name is Isabella Swan" I told her

"Ah, yes Chief's daughter" she said smiling

"Yes ma'am" I said softly

"Just a minute dear" she told me

After a couple of minutes from clicking on the computer she gave me my schedule, a map and a piece of paper that I needed to return at the end of the day, when I left the office I looked at my schedule to see what I have first.

_1__st__ period—Calculus- Mr. Varner 501_

_2__nd__ period— Gym- Couch Clapp _

_3__rd__ period—History- Mr. Jefferson 490_

_4__th__ period—Spanish- Mrs. Golf 415_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period—AP Biology- Mr. Banner 498_

_6__th__ period— English- Mr. Mason 500_

I looked at the time and noticed I had ten minutes before class started so I decided to head to class; when I got to the classroom I noticed everyone was sitting in chairs while the teacher was at the blackboard; I went to the teacher and gave him the slip of paper, he signed it and told me to find a seat. I looked and saw there was seats at the back of the class that no one was sitting around and headed to the back of the classroom; I listened to the teacher till the bell rang and I headed to gym doing the same thing and was told to sit down for the day.

I have had a few people come up to me but the way they have come up to me was just to say a quick 'welcome' to the school; but other than that nothing else, the rest of the day has been like that now I am heading to lunch which I don't eat that much at school to try keep down the minimum of insults those never worked out much when I got into the lunch room everyone became quiet and stares at me, I got into line to get the food, when I got my food and paid for it I walked towards the empty table and sat down eating when I heard my phone beep.

_Hey Bells, how's school going for you? Am_

_To be expected; I am just waiting on being picked on at this school. B_

_Bells, you may not be picked on at that school unlike here; when I am here and still being picked on I wish they would understand that we are who we are. Am _

_I know but when I walked into the cafeteria everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was from another planet. B_

_Well I can't really say much considering that I have been pushed and everything since you have been gone :( Am_

_I wouldn't put it past it being bad here, but the bell just rang so I will talk to you when I get home. B_

_Okay, have fun. Am_

Biology was easy to understand; half the stuff the teacher will be going over I have done already so when I told him that when he got to my work station he then told me that he will get me set up for at least college level biology, I reluctantly agreed. Once Biology was done I headed to my last class when I got in there I walked over to the teacher and handed her my slip with her telling me to find a seat.

"Tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la actualidad. Todos son bienvenidos Isabella Swan" Mrs. Golf said

There was muttering around the classroom I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment and attention.

"Isabel, ¿sabe usted nada de español?" the teacher asked

"Sí, señora. He tomó tres años de español en mi vieja escuela" I told her

"Excelente, vamos a empezar." She said turning to the blackboard

School finally ended; the whole class period I basically got stared at with them talking to each other, I know it was about me but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they are talking about me. I headed home to start homework then get dinner ready for dad when he comes home.

Once I was done with my homework, I put my headphones in and turned my iPod on and headed downstairs to make dinner for us; I decided to make fettucini alfredo. I was stirring the sauce when my favorite song came on.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life  
>Don't wanna hear your sad songs<br>I don't wanna feel your pain  
>When you swear it's all my fault<br>Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
>We're not the same (no)<br>Oh we're not the same  
>Yeah the friends who stuck together<br>We wrote our names in blood  
>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)<br>It's good (hey)  
>It's good<br>Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir  
>I guess I'll go<br>I best be on my way out  
>You treat me just like another stranger<br>Well it's nice to meet you sir  
>I guess I'll go<br>I best be on my way out  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>This is the best thing that could've happened<br>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture<br>I'm just a person but you can't take it  
>The same tricks that, that once fooled me<br>They won't get you anywhere  
>I'm not the same kid from your memory<br>Well now I can fend for myself_

I finished the sauce; and I start on the noodles looking at the time seeing I have about ten minutes before dad gets home from work._  
>Don't wanna hear your sad songs<br>I don't wanna feel your pain  
>When you swear it's all my fault<br>Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
>We're not the same (no)<br>Oh we're not the same  
>Yeah we used to stick together<br>We wrote our names in blood  
>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)<br>It's good (hey)  
>It's good<br>Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<em>

Just as the song has ended I got finished with the noodles; I noticed that I have three minutes to spare before dad comes home so I head up to my room to put my iPod up; just as I reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opens and dad walked through the door.

"Something smells good Bells" my dad commented

"That's the Fettucini Alfredo" I told him

"That sounds good" he said walking into the kitchen and getting a plate

Once we both had a plate we sat down at the table and started eating; talking here and there with dad asking me how was school, did I make a friend I told him that it was only my first day there after that he got quiet. Once supper was done I headed up to take a shower and got to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure if these are correct I found them from a translation site<p>

Tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la actualidad. Todos son bienvenidos Isabella Swan - We have a new student today. Everyone welcome Isabella Swan

Isabel, ¿sabe usted nada de español?- Isabella, do you know any Spanish?

Sí, señora. He tomó tres años de español en mi vieja escuela- Yes, ma'am. I took three years of Spanish at my old school

Excelente. vamos a empezar.- Excellent, let's begin


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It has been two weeks since I have started Forks High and to wish it got better every day was just that a wish; it never got better for me I have been pushed, slapped, shoved, and have been called names from left to right, it started the third day I have been at the school I never expected it but I have been waiting for it slightly.

_Flashback_

_It was finally Friday; once I get home I knew I will be cooking my all time favorite dish in hopes dad will like it, so far he has liked everything I have cooked and I think it is because he is not eating TV dinners, pizza or going to the diner every night._

_I just got to school and was headed towards my class when I heard someone behind me snickering but I didn't think anything of it; when I got into the classroom and took my seat in the back people started swarming in, hitting me over the head while doing so I just gritted my teeth and sucked it up._

_It was lunch time I couldn't help but be happy that the day was almost over; in every class I have gotten hit over the head, pushed and shoved._

_I got my lunch and sat down and the table that I sat at for the last two days I couldn't help but notice that everyone stared at me while some jocks walked over and poured their milk on me; I gritted my teeth like I always do and went to my locker to get extra clothes, I figure it was a good idea to keep extra sets of clothes here like I did in Arizona. Amber and I found out after the fifth time that it had happened to us that we needed to have extra clothes._

_End Flashback_

That was not the worst day; the worst was three days ago, I had just got done texting Amber about everything when this girl named Jessica came up to me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bitch" someone sneered _

"_What?" I said softly_

"_It's a shame that you couldn't have just died then coming here, I am sure your dad doesn't even want you" she said glaring at me_

"_You don't know anything" was all I said walking away_

_That didn't make her happy because once I was about ten feet away from her, her lackeys and she came after me pushing me into lockers, beating me up, they had just kicked my ribs when they were pulled off of me and Mrs. Golf helped me up and sent me to the nurse's office._

"_Oh my" was all the nurse said before rushing over to me_

_She started to clean my cuts on my face and was about to touch my side to see how bad the damage was but she saw me wince while trying to breathe; she went over to the phone and called for an ambulance, once she was off the phone she asked me if I wanted her to call my dad and have him meet me at the hospital and said yes._

_I had just arrived at the hospital when I heard my dad running over towards me; I looked at him and saw that he was concerned but wanted to know what happened. After they fixed my ribs and put a cast on my left arm I was told I can go home, when we got home dad kept trying to figure out what has been happening but I kept my mouth shut._

_End Flashback_

Since that day they have only pushed me, hit my head, shoved me aside they didn't care but they did take it a little easy for my ribs seeing as how I would have to go easy doing anything until they are better. Right now I am heading back home for the day; dad said I didn't have to cook if I didn't want to, but the only thing to keep my mind off of my classmates is to be busy, once I got home I did my homework which took me two hours to complete all of it then I headed downstairs to make supper. When I got into the kitchen I looked in the freezer to make sure we had meat for what I was planning on making 'angel hair pasta with chicken'. I saw that we had enough chicken to make it; forty-five minutes later I was finished with supper and just made both dad and I our plates when he stepped in the house.

"Hey baby girl" he said kissing my head

"Hey daddy" I said sitting down in the chair

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" he asked me

"Nothing so far" I told him

We were quiet then; when dad was finished he set his plate in the sink and turned to look at me, I finish my plate and look up at him.

"How would you feel about going fishing with you old man?" he asked smiling softly

"Sure, what time do I have to be up in the morning?" I asked him

"At least five so we can be there before six" he said

"Okay, I guess I am going to turn in to be up early. Can you also make sure that I am up?" I asked him

"Sure baby girl" he said sitting down on the couch.

I headed up the stairs and went to lie down in bed but not before setting my alarm for four-forty five in the morning so I can make us some lunch for the day. Once I laid my head on my pillow I drifted off to sleep, before I knew it my alarm clock was going off, I turned it off and went to take a quick shower then I headed downstairs to make us a quick lunch, made coffee for dad by the time I was done with putting his coffee in a thermos he was coming down the stairs; he grunted his hello and grabbed a cup of coffee downing it and headed out the door.

I found out a few days after moving here that dad is not a morning person without his coffee; I gathered all the supplies that was left behind and headed towards the truck, putting everything in the back of the truck, seeing my dad in the driver seat ready to go but waiting on me to get in. We headed to La Push beach to fish; dad was telling me that there is good fish here and that they always bite.

It is now one o'clock and we have caught a lot of fish; dad finally said that we can head on home and that he doesn't want me to cook tonight that we can have leftovers, I agreed to just have some leftovers I was too tired to try cooking, plus I know I will have to find some recipes to cook with fish. Later on after dinner we watched the game, even though I have no idea who is playing who or anything like that, once the game is over I headed up to bed to get some sleep, I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

It has been a month now that I have lived here and have been picked on again and again; there has been times that my clothes get stolen from my locker both gym and regular, when that happened I had to wear my gym clothes or the clothes that got food and drinks spilled on me, it got bad one day when they stole my clothes and made me wear my gym clothes only to spill their drink on me making me go to the nurses office to get a pass so I can go home and get a pair of clothes and be back to my class when I returned.

Yesterday was the worst; I had just got in the locker room to get out of my gym clothes when I saw my clothes torn apart and so I decided to head to my locker to get my extra clothes out, once I was in my extra clothes I headed to class.

_Flashback_

_Lunch time has finally come and I was in line to get something simple so I can get done faster to be away from the lunchroom; I paid for my food and sat down at my lunch table started eating my food, I just got finished and was getting up when Jessica and her lackeys pushed me back down and started taunting me._

"_What is it bitch, can't handle it here?" she taunted me_

"_I just want to get all of this over with, what do you want?" I asked trying to get up again only to be shoved back down_

"_Well, we want to make sure that you won't say anything to your dad about what's been happening here" she smirked_

"_He doesn't know anything" I said_

"_Good keep it that way" she sneered_

_I finally was able to get up and throw my food away just as I was talking out of the lunchroom someone poured their milk over my head and pushed me causing me to lose my footage and fell down, just as I was getting up I was pushed again; when I was able to see who did it I saw that it was Jessica and one of her lackeys I was getting up slowly seeing them distracted but out of nowhere the another one of her lackeys kicked my ribs causing me to feel them break; I wasn't able to get away fast enough and no one was stopping them. I was losing consciousness when the teachers finally showed up and moved everyone away._

_Sometime later I woke up in a hospital not remembering anything of how I got there; but I remembered who basically put me there._

_I looked over and saw that my dad was there sitting in the chair next to the bed sleeping. I decided not to wake him up and lay there for a few minutes; after five minutes a nurse walked in to make sure everything is alright when she saw that I was up she walked over to the bed whisper so she doesn't wake my dad up._

"_How are you feeling dear?" she asked_

"_I'm okay, in pain" I told her_

"_Here is some pain medicine for you to take; I want you to get some more sleep dear, when you came in you were pretty banged up" she said giving me the medicine then walking out of the room_

_I laid there for a few minutes; listening to my dad's snores then I heard his breathing pick up, I looked over at him and realized he was waking up._

"_Bells, how are you feeling?" he asked_

"_Pain, but the nurse just gave me something for the pain" I told him_

"_You scared me Bells" he said kissing my forehead, I felt a tear fall on my face when he pulled back I saw that he was crying_

"_How bad am I?" I asked_

"_Well, you had four broken ribs, broken collar bone, concussion, broken wrist and broken shoulder" he said choking on his words_

_I went quiet thinking of everything that has happened and the only thing that I was wondering is how long and I going to be in a cast._

"_Dad, how long am I going to be in a cast?" I asked_

"_The doctor said about a month just to get everything properly healed" was all he said before I fell asleep_

_End flashback_

I came back home today; dad took off work for a couple of days while I was home being bed ridden doctor's orders but I would be able to go back after at least three days of resting. Dad did try to get me to tell him what happened and who caused it I kept lying to him telling him that I fell which he didn't believe I hated lying to him too but I knew if I said something I would get tortured worse than before.

For the next two days I had pizza, I know for a while we will have something other than my cooking but dad put up an argument telling me that he doesn't want me to lift a finger and hurt myself worse. When I was able to school I noticed that my dad was reluctant to let me go but I told him that I would be fine there.

I pulled up at school and noticed everyone looking at my vehicle and I could see them start talking among themselves but I held my head up high just like Amber told me to and walked in the school building towards my class.

"Welcome back Ms. Swan" my teacher says when he sees me walk in the room

"Thank you" I tell him while handing in all my assignments

I went to my seat in the back and waited for everyone to come in so the lesson can get through so I can get this day over with and go home. By the time lunch rolled around I was pushed and shoved me to the side; I was able to hear that will be a new family that will be moving in a couple weeks; I can't help but be thrilled but scared remembering that there were new kids at Arizona they were nice to me for about an hour then all of a sudden they were treating me like the other's Amber was the only one that was nice to me, but I figured if they were not picking on her that she would be picking on me also.

It was the last class of the day; every class I have handed in my assignments to get graded on them, when the teacher took my papers and let me walk to my seat as everyone walked in and sat down.

"Bueno clase, hoy estamos teniendo una prueba, cuando se hace se puede entregar y volver a casa." Mrs. Golf said

She handed the quiz out to everyone, once everyone had their quiz we were told we can begin, I finished after twenty minutes. I got up and handed her my paper and left the classroom, once outside I calmed myself and walked towards my truck getting in and headed home to take a nap seeing as how there was no homework for the day. When I got home I saw my dad's cruiser in the driveway, I got out and headed inside.

"Dad" I called out

"In here Bells" he called from the living room

"Your home early" I noted

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do today so I decided to come home" he said patting the seat beside him

"How are you feeling baby girl? Do you need you meds?" he asked me

"I'm okay, and I might want to take them just in case. I have been feeling achy and all throughout the day" I told him laying my head on his shoulder

"What are we watching?" I asked

"Well, why don't we watch a comedy?" he asked

"Sure, why not" I told him

We both choose 'Due Date', we laughed so hard I thought we were going to pee ourselves, when the movie was over we ordered some pizza and waited for them to arrive; when the pizza arrived we ate some and decided to head up to bed. When I laid my head down after taking some medicine I fell asleep thinking of what is to come in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>AN: Ch.4= Bueno clase, hoy estamos teniendo una prueba, cuando se hace se puede entregar y volver a casa.- Okay class, today we are having a quiz, when it is done you can hand it in and go home.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I have one more day to prepare for the new kids; I just wish they wouldn't pick on me like the other's do, I really don't want to go back to the hospital but knowing the kids at the school they will send me right back there with no care in the world. I texted Amber telling her there will be new students at school tomorrow, she called me giving me words of support and comfort; I don't know where I will be without her. After I got off the phone; I laid down on the bed wondering what my life would be like after tomorrow.

I woke up to the rain at six o' clock; I heard dad's cruiser leave, I let out a sigh wishing I could stay home but I know I would have to face them anyways. When I got to school luckily I was the only one there and I went inside the building towards my class and decided to sit down and wait for everyone to show up. About thirty minutes later everyone was piling in the classroom. There was one of the Cullen kids in my third period; he looked to be six three with wavy blonde hair, I knew I was not allowed to show interest in the new kids.

Lunch time rolled around; I got my lunch and sat down at my table hoping to not attract anyone, my wish went unanswered when Jessica and her lackeys came over to me hitting my head, I knew today was going to be awful.

CPOV

I was twenty-three when I was turned therefore I am three hundred and sixty-two years old; I am mate less I have six adoptive kids. I changed Edward in 1918 when the Spanish influenza hit; I changed Esme when she tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Rosalie was next when I found her on the streets lying there dying; I changed Emmett when Rosalie brought him to me when he was being mauled by a bear, Alice and Jasper came to us years later wanting to be vegetarian.

We moved back to Forks; we figured it would be wonderful that we had a change in scenery plus Alice said that we are needed in Forks, why she never told me but everyone looks like they are keeping a secret from me I couldn't help but try to figure it out. I am on my way to Forks Hospital for my first day of work and the kids are all at school.

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen" the front nurse said

"Morning" I said heading towards my office.

I got to work on my day just hoping everything will go good at school for the kids, the kids have felt sadden for the fact that they are motherless and that I am mate less. They all wish to be loved.

EPOV

I was seventeen when I was changed; I never regretted being changed, I did have a fall out and killed innocent humans a couple of years after I was turned. When Alice had a vision that our dad's mate and our mom would be in Forks, we asked everyone while dad was at work if they would come hunting with us in case dad showed up home early. When we got far enough in the woods Alice and I told them of the vision to say everyone was ecstatic would be an understatement everyone was asking questions after questions; like 'what does she look like?', 'what is she like?' everything was fast luckily were vampires or we would have caught the questions. We told them that all we know is that she has brown long hair, we couldn't see anything else, but we would know who it was when we see her.

We got to school; we parked on the far side of parking lot and headed inside to get this day over with but also to see if we can maybe find our mom here. Alice looked at all our schedules and seen who was with who for the whole day, I headed to my first class having other people's thoughts in my head I tried zoning them out but that really didn't work out well. It was lunch time and we went to sit over at an empty table with our props in front of us looking around for the pull that I have felt all day.

EmPOV

I don't remember much of my human life; but I could never be happier then I am now I have a loving family and a mate, let me take that back I want a mom, it's just my brothers, sisters, mate and dad. Dad is the oldest out of us all but he doesn't have a mate; I know he is lonely but he puts on an act saying that he doesn't need anyone else to make him happy but we all know that isn't true.

We are at school in Forks, We have decided to move here when Alice had a vision, but some of us wanted to go just after she had the vision, she stopped us of course saying that it is not the right time yet, well I am happy that we are finally in Forks; I have felt a pull all day and I know it is not the mating pull but more of the mother-child pull you have, we are all at lunch and I thought to Edward that I have felt a pull and he nodded his head silently telling me he has felt the same, I looked around trying to find the source of the pull.

JPOV

I couldn't handle all the emotions that I have been feeling all day, and some of them are mine I couldn't wait to find our mom; but all we had to go by was that she had brown hair and that we would feel a mother-child pull towards her. When I got into History I felt the pull increase but didn't know who it was pulling me towards quite yet. We are now at lunch and we are all looking around for our mom, I look over to my brothers and I shrug my shoulders telling them I don't know yet.

EsPOV

I will always be grateful to be living today; I have a family and a mate all we need is a mom, Alice's visions told her that our mom is in Forks, so we are here at school hoping to find our mom. I felt this pull but couldn't find the source of who it led to; so here we are sitting in the lunchroom hoping to find her I look around seeing a lot of brown hair figuring that this will take longer than we thought.

RPOV

I may be a bitch to everyone but that isn't really me; I am sad for the fact that our dad doesn't have a mate and we don't have a mom. I was so happy when we learned that dad's mate is in Forks, I tried running there to get to her and show her that I love her already, yeah I don't want humans to know what we are but if said human is our dad's mate then I would just be happy that he is happy. I have felt a pull in my fourth class; so I am sitting in lunch looking around trying to find our mom when I came up short asking everyone if they have found her they all shook their heads except for Alice, she was just looking off in space.

APOV

I know I left a bunch of information out on what our mom looks like but that was because when I saw her she was in the hospital and I didn't want them to do something rash and mess it up, I still don't know our mom's name but I know she is compassionate. When I looked around slightly I found a girl with a brace on her arm and knew that this was our mom, but I blocked Edward out of my mind when I started to have a vision.

_Vision_

_A girl sitting alone when all of a sudden a group of girls come over to the table pushing her a bit and started talking._

"_So bitch, you didn't tell dad what we did, did you?" the girl sneered_

"_No" she whispered_

"_Good, you need to keep your mouth shut; besides no one would believe you. Oh stay away from the new kids, they don't want anything to do with you" she sneered getting up with her friends but not before slapping her_

_End vision_

"No" I whispered

"What is it?" Edward asked

"Our mom" was all I said before the questions were coming at me full force.

"What about her? Where is she?" Rosalie asked just then hearing a slap sound

"There" I said causing everyone to growl

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett growled out standing up and going over to her.

We followed along slowly not to frighten her; when we got there we noticed everyone was staring and whispering to each other.

BPOV

I knew this day was not going my way just after Jessica and her 'friends' left the new kids came over and sat with me, they didn't talk for a few minutes.

"What?" I whispered

"You know you don't have to put up with that" the bronze haired one said

"Yeah, I do" I said looking around

"Why?" the blonde girl asked

"Why not? I tried to stand up for myself once that didn't turn out well" I said getting up throwing my trash away.

They followed behind me not saying a word but still there, I couldn't explain it I felt as if I needed to be near them but I don't know why. The rest of the day went uneventful except that the new kids followed me home after school, when I got in the house I went to work on my homework then supper.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

When Alice told said that the one that got slapped; I wanted to run over there and save her from the cruel humans. Emmett was the first one to walk over there and we all followed along not wanting to be away from our mom any longer, when I told her that she didn't have to put up with them doing that to her, she broke my undead heart saying that she has tried standing up for herself but that didn't matter to the student body at all, I heard the thoughts of my siblings.

_I can't believe she wouldn't try harder, but no matter we are here now- Rosalie_

_Feeling her emotions are heartbreaking, we need to show some way that she means a lot to us. – Jasper_

_Stupid humans picking on momma bear- Emmett_

_What are we going to do to show her that we love her already? - Esme_

_She will be happy with dad soon I know it- Alice_

I couldn't help but agree with them about it all; our mom looks like she hasn't had any kindness given to her in a long time from other students. When I got into my class, I decided to go digging around in someone's mind to find out our mom's name, so we can be able to get it where we are all in a class of hers.

_I feel bad that they are doing that to Bella; she never did anything to anyone_

_Isabella Swan, I wonder why she won't say anything to her dad about what's happening- _Mrs. Golf thought

The rest of the day we followed mom; when school ended we were all following to make sure she got home safely then headed home ourselves. When we got home I decided to talk to everyone on what I found out.

EmPOV

I was upset that people were doing that to momma bear; I couldn't wait when dad finds out that his mate is in Forks, I also couldn't wait to pull some pranks with mom. I also knew that when mom comes into dad's life he is going to have a spark about him that we have not seen.

When that vile human slapped mom I wanted to go over there and growl at them; but I knew that I couldn't do that for that will blow our cover. So I went over there to be near her and show her that someone cares. I had to go to my classes, knowing that I will see mom again when school was finished we headed out towards our car waiting on mom to get out of the building so we can make sure she got home safely. She got home safely and we headed home, when we got there we all started talking about what is going to happen.

JPOV

When we found our mom we were happy; but we were also getting protective over her once we heard a slap. Mom's emotions are pained, nervousness and hope I couldn't understand her emotions, when we went over to her table her emotions spiked with fear, it pained me to know that no one is helping mom but I knew right then that we will be there for her no matter what happens.

We followed her to her house so just in case no one would follow her and torture her at home, once we knew for sure that she was safe we headed home to talk before dad came home and catch the conversation.

"So has anyone found out mom's name?" I asked

"I did" Edward replied

"Well?" I demanded

"It's Isabella Swan but likes to be called Bella" he said smiling softly

We talked more about what would be happening the next day we go to school.

EsPOV

I am so happy that we have a mom; I just know it that she is going to bring a spark into dad's life and make him happy. I really wanted to hurt the kids at school for hurting mom, but I knew that we would have to stay calm for a while but we can be protective over her.

I turned myself back to the conversation that is going on in front of me between my siblings and mate only to catch the end of something.

"… but likes to be called Bella" I listened as my mate spoke smiling softly

For the next few hours we talked about what we were going to do about protecting mom from the cruel teenagers.

RPOV

I knew if I decided to hurt the kids that hurt mom both Alice and Edward would have seen my decision so I knew to keep my mind on something else, that was not hard to do seeing as how I couldn't stop from thinking that we finally got a mom and that dad finally has a mate to make him happy. When I learned mom's name I was ecstatic, we all conversed on the schedule changes that's going to be made, Emmett went through the computer system and got mom's schedule out so we can know what classes she is in so we can get switched in with her. When Jasper and I found out that we already have a class with her we about near screamed for joy.

"So we know who's going to be in what classes?" I asked

"Alice will be in her first class, I will be in gym with her, Jasper is in her third already, you are already in her fourth, Edward will be in her fifth and Esme will be in her last class" Emmett said. We all agreed

We then waited for dad to come home so he can tell us how his first day of work was, and we also discussed what we were going to say about our day at school.

APOV

When mom got slapped that was something I wasn't wanting; but I knew that it helped us find out who mom was, I could tell that she didn't want to talk to us and that broke my heart thinking we did something to cause that, I also couldn't help but think that it is the kids fault that she doesn't have anybody sticking up for her at all. We went over to her table and sat down just wanting to be near her, when she said what she did it broke all of our hearts. So when she got up we followed along with her; when she got into her classroom we headed towards our classes waiting for the end of the day.

Once school was over we went over to the car watching and waiting for mom to leave the school parking lot, I know everyone is thinking the same as me that mom's car is a piece of junk but you could also tell that she loved her truck, once she was inside we headed home so we can talk before dad comes home.

"So has anyone found out mom's name?" Jasper asked

"I did" Edward replied

"Well?" Jasper demanded

"It's Isabella Swan but likes to be called Bella" he said smiling softly

We talked some more on everything then we went towards dad's office and had Emmett go on the schools website and find mom's schedule, once

"So we know who's going to be in what classes?" Rosalie asked

"Alice will be in her first class, I will be in gym with her, Jasper is in her third already, you are already in her fourth, Edward will be in her fifth and Esme will be in her last class" Emmett said. We all agreed

We sat around watching TV waiting for dad to arrive home from work so he can tell us how he is liking his job, just when we heard his car pull up I had a vision.

_Vision_

"_So, where's the new kids at bitch?" the girl known as Jessica_

"_I don't know Jessica" mom answered_

"_Right, they didn't want to be near you. I mean why would they, you're just a nobody. I bet your own dad wouldn't miss you" she sneered_

"_My dad loves me" mom said confidently _

"_Right" Jessica scoffed_

_Mom got up and walked away; but Jessica didn't seem to like that much when Jessica and her lackeys walked towards mom and pushed her into the wall and pulled her outside, the sun is shining brightly and they punch her in the stomach, face and push her onto the pavement and dragging her along the ground while she is trying to get away._

_End Vision_

I looked over to Edward to see him pissed; I silently tell him with my eyes to go outside and hunt that we will be there in a few minutes he nodded his head and ran out the door, when dad came in we told him that we will be back in a few minutes.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked me while wrapping his arms around my waist

"Tomorrow we won't be at school because of the sun, and that's when mom gets hurt" Edward growled making everyone else growl.

We headed back to the house; we saw dad sitting on the couch silently waiting for us to come home.

CPOV

I have had the roughest days that I have ever remembered; I just wish I could find my mate and know when I get off work that I can come home to her and wrap my arms around her letting the day wash away with my mates scent. When I got home the kids asked to be excused for a few minutes I didn't mind it helped me to get my thoughts straight, few minutes later they came back in the room and we talked for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

When I got up in the morning I saw the sun shining, I got ready for school and headed down the stairs to eat some breakfast; when I was done I got in my truck and headed to school. Once I got there, I headed inside for class; I already knew about everything that we have been going over so I just listen until the class was over until next class. I was in fourth period and noticed the blonde girl not here, I did notice in third period the blonde haired guy is not there also.

Lunch time rolled around and I was waiting for the day to be over so I can go home and rest; I was lucky not to get messed with during lunch and I was able to eat peacefully for once since I have been going here when all of a sudden I heard my name being called and I turned around and saw that it was Jessica and her lackey's.

"So, where's the new kids at bitch?" Jessica asked

"I don't know Jessica" I answered

"Right, they didn't want to be near you. I mean why would they, you're just a nobody. I bet your own dad wouldn't miss you" she sneered

"My dad love me" I said confidently

"Right" Jessica scoffed

I got up and walked away; but Jessica didn't seem to like that much, when Jessica and her lackeys walked towards me and pushed me into the wall and pulled me outside, the sun is shining brightly and they started to punch me in the stomach, face and push me onto the pavement and dragging me along the ground I was trying to get away I was able to get away, getting up trying not to wince in pain I got in my truck and headed towards the police station.

When I got there I saw my dad's cruiser in the lot; I looked in the mirror and started to see a bruise form on my cheek and a black eye; I got out of my truck and headed inside the station ad headed towards my dad's office, the guys looked at me watching me walk into my dad's office. I knocked on his office door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in" my dad's voice rang through the door. I walked in his office closing the door behind me

"Hey dad" I said coming to sit in the chair

"Hey Bells, what are you doing out of…" he trailed off once he saw my face

"I'm fine dad, just tripped" I told him

"Bells, that doesn't look like you just fell" he said getting up and coming over towards me

"Dad, I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling all that well so I left" I told him

We talked for a while longer; I decided to head home and do my homework and cook supper, when I stood up I couldn't help but wince in pain hoping that went unnoticed by dad but it didn't he then helped me to my truck and told me to go lay down and when he gets home if I am still in pain he would take me to the hospital to make sure nothing is broke.

I just walked inside the house when the phone rang; I picked it up and it was my dad making sure I got home safely, I assured him that I did arrive home safely and that I will be lying down on the couch till he comes home. I laid down on the couch and turned the TV on to Criminal Minds, all I remembered is turning the TV on Criminal Minds when I woke up to my dad shaking me awake softly. I tried sitting up but all of a sudden I was hit with a wave of pain, my dad saw me wince in pain and he picked me up bridal style and took me out to the cruiser and put me in, he went over to the driver's side and rushed me to the hospital to make sure I don't have broken bones.

When we got to the hospital; we went inside and about thirty minutes after we arrived a doctor was available, the nurse led me to the room and told me that the doctor will be in a few minutes. Minutes later a doctor opened the door and was looking over my chart; decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I am Dr. Cullen" the doctor said

EPOV

When the sun rose up we all looked sad; knowing that we couldn't save mom from getting hurt there was a few times that we almost ran out to go save her but to keep ourselves from being exposed. Alice has looked in mom's future the whole day and we saw that half her day was good, but it was only up until lunch time that it went downhill for her, she went to see her dad then headed home to lie down, when she reached home that's when we went out hunting.

CPOV

The whole day the kids were sulking around the house but they did go hunting after a while; I told the hospital that I was not going to be available during the day on certain days, when the kids came back they were smiling softly and went to their business. The hospital called me in and I headed towards the hospital; when I got there, there was a patient that broke their ribs and I had to tape them up and tell him to take it easy and not to do anything strenuous. I looked at the next patient file and read up on her; I noticed that she has been in here in the past month for broken bones.

So I headed down the hall towards her room; when I was walking I noticed a pull leading me to that room, when I stepped into the room I introduced myself.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I am Dr. Cullen" I said looking up in the girls eyes and noticed the pull was leading me towards her.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen" she said sounding like bells

"So it says her that you just want to know if you have broken bones?" I asked going towards the bed

"Yes, sir" she said looking down slightly

"Well let's take a look" I said putting my gloves on my hands

For the next thirty minutes, I checked her ribs, her shoulder bone, collar bone to make sure they are not broken; when I told her that she is just bruised up badly I could tell that she was relieved that they were not broken again. I then told her to be careful and put some ice on her ribs, she thanked me and headed out towards her dad leaving me standing there smelling her scent—strawberries and lilacs.

When I was done with work I headed home; figuring that it was time to talk to the kids to see what they all know. When I got into the house I noticed the kids were all in the living room waiting on me to come in.

"So, I am guessing that you saw everything, Alice" I said

"Yes, dad" she said softly

"Now, tell me how long have you guys known that my mate has been in Forks?" I asked them

"For a while, but I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to come early" Alice said for them all

"Okay, now I am safe to assume you guys know why she is banged up?" I growled

"Yes, it's because she is being picked on and tortured at school by the kids, and no one stops them" Edward said

"You mean to tell me, that my mate is being tortured like she was tonight and no one is stopping them from hurting her?" I growled

"We will be; when we are there" Esme whispered

"Good, make sure that nothing comes to harm to her. I am safe to say that you kids got switched into her classes?" I asked

"Yes, sir" they answered

I went to my office; I couldn't get my mate out of my head I knew I wanted to spend forever with her. I heard the kids around the house but I couldn't really care as to I was thinking of my mate, Isabella Swan.

BPOV

After coming home I put ice on my ribs and laid down in bed not able to get the blonde haired god off my mind, I felt something for him when he walked into the room but I wasn't sure what it was, I just knew that I wanted to know him. When he was close to me I couldn't help but breathe in his scent—spice and woods, once he left the room I felt an ache in my chest that was trying to pull me towards him. I fell asleep; thinking about him and what is going to happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

When I got up in the morning I saw that it was drizzling outside; I dressed in pants and favorite band t-shirt 'Paramore' I put my light jacket and headed out the door. I drove to school being careful of the slick roads, when I got to school there was another car there but I couldn't make out if they were still inside the vehicle or if they were inside. When I stepped out of the truck I heard doors opening I took a glance back and saw that it was the Cullen's, I turned back around and kept walking towards my classroom; I sat down in my seat I just put my head down when I heard the chair beside me scrape across the floor I looked over and saw that it was a pixie like girl with short black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" she chirped holding her hand out

"Bella Swan" was all I said shaking her hand feeling her cold skin

"Tell me about yourself" she said bouncing slightly

"Not much to say, I am seventeen about to be eighteen, live with my dad" I told her

"Oh, when's your birthday?" she asked

I told her when my birthday was and she started to squeal saying that she can't wait to start planning I tried to get her to be quiet but that didn't work until everyone started coming in. About ten minutes later the teacher came in and started teaching; a note was placed on my desk I opened it up and read it.

_So, what about your friends? Alice_

_I only have one friend and she is in Arizona. _

_So, no one is your friend here? Alice_

_Nope, guess I am used to it_

The bell rang effectively stopping our conversation; I all but ran towards gym, when I got there I dressed in my gym clothes. I went out to the gym running into something hard but before I could fall down someone's arms went around me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett" the big one said smiling showing his dimples.

"Bella" I told him

"So, you any good at badminton?" he asked

"No" I mumbled looking down

"Well, that's no problem I can show you how to play" he said

For the whole class Emmett showed me how to play badminton but once we played I wasn't that good, but he took it in stride; normally during gym I am jogging the track seeing as how no one would do anything the teacher says in letting me join them. Five minutes before the bell we were told to change; when I got into the locker room one of Jessica's lackeys was there—Lauren.

"So, I see that the big one is hanging out with you" she sneered

"We were just playing badminton" I said walked away

"Don't you walk away from me bitch" she said pulling my hair

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth

"I thought Jessica told you not to be near them" she sneered punching me in the stomach

"Omph" I wheezed out

"Stay away from them" she said walking away

I got dressed when I caught my breathe; once I was done I walked out of the locker room and headed towards my third period, praying that my pain doesn't show and that the Cullen kids will leave me alone. Once I got into the class I see the seat beside me is taken by Jasper, I cussed under my breathe I then heard a chuckle come from Jasper. I sat down in my seat taking my notes out of my backpack and set them on the desk in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Jasper. Which I am sure you know that" he said with a southern accent

"Hi, and yes I know your name. I am safe to assume you know mine also" I said looking straight ahead and not at him

"Yes, ma'am I do" he said chuckling

The next two class periods when uneventful other then the seats beside me automatically being filled by the Cullen kids; I am happy that lunch time is here because hopefully the Cullen's will be at their table and not over here with me.

"Hey Bella" a familiar voice chirped

"Hey" I said softly

I watched as they all sat down; I finally took a good look at them all noticing that their skin is pale, when I shook Alice's hand it was cold and their eyes are all golden, I knew that it wasn't normal at all I told myself that I would look into what it all means. I didn't notice that lunch was over and we were the only ones in there. I got up and headed towards biology ready for this day to be over with; I sat down at my lab waiting for class to start when I see the bronze haired boy walk in and take a seat at my lab, he then introduced himself as Edward, he was quiet but kept looking at me maybe every five minutes.

Class was over before I knew it and I walked towards my last class, when I got there I noticed Mrs. Golf was writing something on the board.

"Oye, la señora de Golf. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?" I asked her

"Muy buena, la Sra. Swan. ¿Cómo ha sido?" she replied

"Diferentes" I replied sitting down

The class was about to start until the third female Cullen came in and talked to the teacher then coming to sit down next to me. The teacher went about her work while the girl while I learned her name is Esme sat down listening to the teacher. The day ended and I walked out to my truck, getting in and headed home; once I was home I decided to look on the computer what the Cullen's would be when I found something that fit their description.

_Vampire._

CPOV

I got home about six in the evening and I knew that the kids were waiting to tell me what went on the whole day, when I got in the house I saw Edward playing the piano, the girls looking at magazines then Emmett and Jasper playing a video game.

"Hey kids" I called out effectively stopping them from what they were doing

"Hey dad how was work" I chuckled

"Good, now how is my mate?" I asked sitting down

"She was good, I did hint some pain?" Jasper replied for them

"Why in pain" I growled

"Well it was after gym" he replied looking at Emmett.

"Well, all I know is that we played badminton, then once we changed I didn't see her afterwards" he said

I got up and went into my office; I sat down in my chair thinking about everything that has happened; I am relieved that I found a mate and the kids found a mom. I couldn't wait to spend time with her I just hope that she feels the same for me.

"Dad" Edward knocked on the door.

"Yes Edward" I said watching him come in the office

"We can always invite her over" he said

"Yes, that would be wonderful son" I replied

I watched as he left the room and sat back smiling softly; I walked downstairs calling out to the kids that I am going hunting and I will be back in a while, I drained two elks, and a bear I felt full and headed home. Once home I went upstairs and took a shower.

When I got downstairs I noticed Alice was not here, when I asked where she was, but no one said anything they all just shrugged and went back doing what they were doing; about an hour later Alice came walking in the house with a smile on her face, when I asked her what was going on she said nothing but she did say that I will like it the only thing that I would like is my mate in my arms.

EPOV

Once Carlisle went hunting Alice told me that she will be right back once she showed me her vision of mom's dad saying that it was fine that she came over to hang out with us. When she got back she showed me everything I couldn't help but smile about that after dad walked upstairs. I know tomorrow is going to be a good day for everyone in this family.

BPOV

When dad came home; we had dinner and started talking about how my day was, just when I was asking him how is day was the doorbell rang, I got up and answered the door to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Hey Bella" Alice said

"Hey, come in" I said stepping inside watching her wearily

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school. I would have called but I don't have your telephone number" she said

"I'd have to asked my dad" I said walking back to the living room

"Hey Chief Swan" Alice chirped

"Hello" he said wearily

"I'm Alice Cullen" she said. Dad looks at me causing me to shrug my shoulders

"Well, I was wondering if Bella could come over after school tomorrow" she asked. My dad's face lit up about that.

"Sure, she can" he said happily

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow Bella" she said leaving

I couldn't help but feel stunned by silence; after an hour I went upstairs and laid down thinking about everything that has happened today, I hope tomorrow I can get some answers from them. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>AN: Oye, la señora de Golf. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?- Hello Mrs. Golf. How has your day been?<p>

Muy buena, la Sra. Swan. ¿Cómo ha sido?- Very good, Ms. Swan. How has your's been?

Diferentes- different


	9. Chapter 9

CHPOV

When Renee was pregnant with Bella; I was so happy, you couldn't get the smile off of my face even for a minute. Renee had outrageous cravings, I remember one time it was about two in the morning she woke me up telling me she wanted pickles and ice cream; now I know some people would be grossed out about the food combination but I was happy to give her what she wanted.

Then our baby girl was born that day was the happiest day of my life; I spent time with her when I wasn't at work; but I don't think that was enough for Renee because when Bells just turned two years old, Renee took off taking my baby girl with her. I spent time during the summer with Bella; but every time she went back to her mom I was heartbroken, but she always called and everything eventually Bella called me one day asking to move in with me, everyone in town knew that I missed my baby girl they also knew that she was coming to live with me. School started for Bella everything was fine for a while then they just got to where my baby girl was getting hurt somehow she kept telling me that she fell we I knew she was clumsy but that clumsy to get broken ribs I doubt but I want her to tell me about it, I have heard of the gossip going around but you know what they say it's best to hear from the source itself then going off but I have been keeping an ear out for everything that has been going on. Finally last night was the highlight of the time that Bells been living with me she was invited to hang out with someone I then decided to call Renee and talk to her.

"Hello?" Renee's voice came through the phone

"Hey, Bells was invited to hang out with someone" I told her

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Yes, first time since she has been here" I told her

"That's great, she only had one friend here and everything" she told me

We talked some more, Renee wanted me to keep her update with everything; but I know that there are something that are to remain secret.

BPOV

It was Friday morning I couldn't wait to get this day over with; I did however also want to find out what the Cullen's are, I grabbed pop tarts got in the truck and headed to school. When I got there I decided to eat my breakfast before going inside the building to my class. Once I was done I headed inside to my class; first period was different to say the least, Alice was quiet but kept passing me notes and id answer them vaguely waiting for the next class. Gym class was the same but Emmett and I jogged instead of playing a game; the other two classes were the same as the first but without the passing notes, now lunch time has finally come, I couldn't help but feel nervous so I didn't grab lunch today that didn't go unnoticed.

"Why don't you have any lunch?" Emmett asked

"Not hungry" I told them

"You got to eat something" Alice said

"I really don't" I said

"Please eat something" Jasper said

I all of a sudden felt hungry; I looked down and saw a lunch tray in front of me, I picked up the pizza and took a bite of it, before I knew it the whole piece of pizza was gone, when I looked up I noticed the lunchroom was empty except the Cullen kids and myself. I got up and put my tray away and started walking to my fifth period, I decided to go to the restroom before class started when I got finished and was washing my hands and was about to walk out I got pushed when I looked up I saw Jessica and her lackeys there sneering at me.

"So bitch, you think they really care for someone like you?" Jessica sneered

"Jessica, why do you keep doing this?" I asked looking for a way out of the bathroom

"Because I can and nobody is going to stop me" she snickered

"You will be stopped one of these days" I said walking backwards after seeing no way out

I ran into the wall watching them advance towards me I tried to move away but that didn't work; they started punching me, I hear a crack in my ribs but didn't really think of it with them punching me repeatedly when the bell rang indicating fifth period has started they all but ran out towards their classes, while I walked slowly towards class I finally reached the classroom after ten minutes I sat down in the chair next to Edward breathing slowly trying to go through the pain. I felt light headed and saw blackness before I passed out.

EPOV

Got into class and was waiting on mom to come in; the final bell for fifth period been and went, ten minutes later she walks in slowly and sat down next to me I hear her breathing slowly but also a little wheezing sound, when I looked at her I saw that she was swaying a bit then she passed out almost falling on the floor if I didn't catch her. I told the teacher that she needs to go to the nurse; when he let me out I bypassed the nurse's office and ran at human pace to my car putting mom in the seat, getting mom's key out of her bag and putting it in the ignition then got in the car and racing towards the house, I texted everyone to let them know where I am at and asked if one of them can drive mom's truck home.

Once I got home; I got mom out of the car and raced into the house to dad's study, when I got in the office dad was out of his seat and raced to his mate growling at me, I walked backwards with my hands in the air showing him I mean no harm.

RPOV

When Edward texted all of us to let us know that we need to take mom's car to the house we all ran out of school at human pace going to her truck and headed home; once we got home we all heard growling Jasper then explained to us that we need to keep our heads down and be submissive because Carlisle is upset.

CPOV

I couldn't wait for my mate to finally find out what we are and everything, I took off from work so I can be here when they get home so we all can talk; while I was waiting I went out hunting drained two elks and two deer's by the time I got back I looked at the time and saw that it was one o'clock so I went up to the office and went to work; working on some paper work when I heard the front door open up and close fast, I went back to work suddenly I felt a pull and looked up to see Edward putting my unconscious mate down on the couch. I started growling at him walking towards my unconscious mate; I checked her over and found that she has a broken rib I found myself growling louder at him I watched him walk out of the room and shut the door.

I fixed my mate's ribs and picked her up taking her downstairs with me; I watched everyone move out of my way as I laid her down on the couch and sat down putting her head on my lap playing with her hair waiting for her to wake up. About ten minutes later she started to stir awake, she opened her brown doe eyes and looked up at me for a few minutes before sitting up slowly.

"What happened" she asked

"You fainted" Edward replied

"Oh…" was all she said

"We wanted you to hang out with us; so we can get to know you and so that we can tell you something" Alice told my mate

"What's that?" she asked looking around

"We're vampires" I said

"No seriously, what is it?" she asked

"Think about it" Alice said

"You guys are cold, you never came out in the sunlight, you never eat food, and you have the same golden brown eyes" she muttered

"Yes" I said

"You're really vampires" she said looking at all of us

"Yes we are, but we drink the blood from animals, if we drank from humans we would have red eyes" I told my mate

"Okay" was all she said looking at us

"There is another thing, a vampire has something we call mate. That means that when we find the one we would feel a pull towards that person and we would feel love towards them" I told her

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked looking at me

"Because you are my mate" I said pulling her onto my lap

"Really?" she said tearing up

"Yes my mate" I told her kissing her temple

"So what about the rest of you guys?" she asked cuddling more into my chest

"Well, Edward is mated with Esme, Rosalie is mated with Emmett and Alice is mated with Jasper" I told her

I pulled my mate a little tighter to me without hurting her ribs; trying to figure out how I am going to tell her that the kids see her as their mom, I guess by Edwards face he knows my concern, he nodded to confirm my thoughts.

"Oh, also to let you know we see you as our mom" Edward said

"Really?" she asked. They nodded their heads.

After a while we all started talking getting to know everyone, it was getting late and my mate was getting tired so I looked at Alice and asked her to call my mate's dad and ask if it was okay if she stayed the night, when that was confirmed I headed up stairs to my room and laid her down in bed; I got in bed with her cuddling her to my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

The last thing I could remember from the night before is that the Cullen's are vampires and that I am mated to the dad last night. When I woke up I felt arms around me; I turned around and looked at Carlisle as he told me to call him, I felt him pull me closer to him and start to purr then; I remembered my dad

"Oh no... My dad" I said

"Don't worry, he knows that you are here" he told me kissing my temple

"He didn't seem upset did he?" I asked him

"No, to be honest he sounded ecstatic" Alice said bouncing in the room with the others following

"So if I get the part that I am you guy's mom, then can your father and I have privacy?" I asked them

"Sure" they said smiling walking out of the room

"Your father and I?" Carlisle teased

"What?" I asked

"I like it" he said kissing my temple

We talked for hours about everything; he told me that I will be the one to set the pace on how far we go and he told me that the kids have been longing to have a mother figure in their life's; he told me that Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett's mother were not really a mother to them, Edward's mom didn't know anything of her son's life, Rosalie's mom just cared if she married a wealthy man, and Emmett's mom was basically an alcoholic and she never really cared for Emmett at all. He then told me that Esme had gotten pregnant and when she delivered the baby it died so Esme wanted to end her life and tried to kill herself so he changed her, Alice and Jasper they came along already vampire's years later.

An hour later we headed downstairs so I can get something to eat and so we can talk about everything, when we got downstairs we saw them sitting around watching TV, they saw us and turned the TV off and waited for us to get back into the living room; when Carlisle led me to the kitchen I saw a beautiful kitchen, there was something on the table I took the cover off and looked at it my mouth watered slightly at the smell of a hamburger. Once I was done eating we headed into the living room.

"Okay, so we talked" I said causing them to look with anticipation

"Well?" Alice asked

"I want to ask a question first, and I want you to answer honestly and one at a time" I told them

"We will" they said at the same time

"Why do you want me as your mom?" I asked them

"Well, it would be nice to have a mom that shows us that they are there for all of us." Esme said

"It would be awesome to see someone cares besides our dad" Emmett said smiling

"I think it would be wonderful to see the family completed" Alice said

"It would be nice have someone that loves us for us" Rosalie replied

"Well, I think I would like you for our mom because you have compassion in you" Jasper said

"I think I will speak for everyone; that we already love you as our mom, no one can say otherwise you are compassionate, understanding and forgivable" Edward said

"Well, if I am going to be here half the time, what am I going to say to my dad?" I asked everyone

That seemed to get them thinking because after I voiced that question they became quiet I could see them talking or something but you really was not able to see or hear anything with the rate of them talking, so I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes waiting for them to come up with a conclusion on what is going to happen.

CHPOV

It was Friday evening; and I was wondering where Bells she told me that she shouldn't be there long, it's not like I mind her being out late at night but seeing as how she never goes anywhere it is sort of surprising that she is out this late. I was about to call her cell phone but the phone rang; I picked it up hoping it was Bells.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Chief Swan, this is Alice Cullen" she said

"Hey Alice, how is everything going?" I asked

"Good, the reason why I am calling is because I was wondering if Bella can spend a night or two with us, the two nights will be up to her" Alice said

"Really? Yeah, that's fine" I said ecstatic

"Thank you Chief Swan" she said

"No, thank you, and just call me Charlie" I told her

"Night Charlie" she said hanging up.

I knew I had a smile on my face, I knew if Bells can see the smile now she would be asking what was up, so I decided to call Renee to tell her about the new development that has been going on.

"Hello" Renee said sleepily

"Hey, I am sorry I am calling you guy's late" I told her

"No, that's fine" she said

"Bells, is staying over with a friend" I told her

"Omg, really?" she asked more awake

"Yeah, her friend called and asked, but I do have a question" I told her

"What's that?" she asked

"Did Bells have any friends other than that one?" I couldn't help but wonder

"Only one Charlie, it was sad seeing her just cooped up but she did talk on the phone sometimes" she told me

"Did she ever come home bruised, or broken?" I asked

"Broken how?" she wondered

"You know broken bones?" I asked again

"Yes, she did, she finally told me what was going on. I am assuming you don't know yet?" she asked me

"No, can you tell me?" I asked sadly

"That's for her to tell you Charlie. I got to go, night" she said hanging up

I really wanted to know what was going on with Bells, that basically everyday she comes home with bruises or broken bones, I know Renee is right that it is better for Bells to tell me but I fear one day she will bottle herself up.

CPOV

I was conversing with the family on what to do with my mate's dad we didn't have a clue on what to do; I mean if we tell him what's to say he will not allow me to be with his daughter. So we finally came up with something and were about to tell my mate what we decided, when we turned around I saw that she was asleep I couldn't wake her, she looked to peaceful.

I told the kids to go do something else while I sit here with my mate and wait for her to wake up; half an hour later she starts to stir, she finally wakes up and looks at me and smiles. I scoop her up onto my lap putting my face in her hair and purrs softly.

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey" she says getting comfortable

"We came up with a decision" I tell her

"You did?" she asked

"Yes, and I am sorry to say this, but we feel as to not draw a lot of attention to us that he doesn't know unless he is a vampire's mate" I tell her

"Awe, I really wanted him to know but I understand" she said

"If he is a vampire's mate then he will know" I tell her softly

"Okay" she says kissing my lips lightly

She pulled back looking at me while biting her lip; I can tell she is unsure if I liked it or not, I press my lips to hers softly letting her take the lead, after a while she pressed her lips a little harder onto mine and traced her tongue on my lip, I opened up wanting a taste of her my wish was granted I tasted strawberries, I pulled her where she was straddling my waist after a few minutes she pulled back to catch her breath while I trailed my lips to her neck and started kissing it causing her to moan, I breathed in and I could smell her arousal.

"We better stop" I said panting

"I know" she said breathless

"I think we should call the kids down" I told her and she agreed

"Kids, you can come down now" she called out

"Yes?" they called out in front of us now

"Don't do that" she said holding her hand to her chest

"Sorry" they said while I glared

"Better be" I growled

They all looked down knowing never piss off a newly mated vampire; they know to look submissive with the male is pissed.

"So what are you kids doing today?" we asked at the same time

"Nothing really" the guys muttered

"Shopping" Alice squealed

"Have fun then" my mate said

"Mom, you are coming to" Rosalie said pouting

"I don't like shopping" she told them making them gasp

"Love, go shopping you can even redecorate the house to however you like" I tell her glaring at the kids to agree

"Yeah, please" the girls pleaded

"Fine" she said sighing heavily

With that the girls whisked her away to help her get ready; I decided to head up there and hand one of the girls my card for them to use for what their mom wanted to get, after they said they would I left them and went looking for the boys to hang out with them for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I couldn't tell you how much I detest shopping; but I knew that it would make Carlisle happy that if I shopped, I could make the house feel homier then it is already. So here we are getting ready to go shopping; finally after an hour of getting ready we got in Rosalie's car and headed to the mall, I could tell that the girls were happy so I decided to go along with it and go shopping.

We have been shopping for hours with only a few breaks for me to eat and use the restroom; but we have got new furniture for the house, paint, anything you can think of and it is going to be shipped tomorrow to the house; the girls did get me few outfits even after I made a fuss about them doing that, once I told them that I was tired and want to go home they didn't complain and we headed home. When we got there the guys were all waiting on us to arrive home; once I was out of the car, Carlisle had me in his arms and kissed my lips softly.

"How was shopping?" he asked me

"Long, and tiring" I told him

"You didn't get much" he commented

"Clothes no I didn't, the other stuff will be arriving tomorrow" I told him sheepishly

"That's good, I want your taste of style in this home, I want you to feel as if this is also your home" he told me wrapping his arms around me

We went inside the house; I saw that there was food ready for me, once I was finished with dinner I decided to call dad and make sure everything was going okay with him.

"Hello" he said gruffly

"Hey dad" I said

"Bells how are you?" he asked me

"I'm good dad, I may be staying here again" I tell him

"That's find Bells, but please be home tomorrow" he said

"I will dad, love you" I tell him

"Love you too Bells" he said

We hung up and I put the phone on the table beside me and look up to see everyone there staring at me, Carlisle comes over and sits down pulling me in his lap.

"My dad was fine with me staying another night" I tell them

We talked for a while before I started yawning uncontrollably; Carlisle scooped me up and took me back to his bedroom, he walked outside the door so I can get ready for bed, once I was under the sheets I called him back in the room. He was about to get under the covers but I asked him if he wouldn't mind getting under the covers with me, he didn't object and got under the covers with me, I rolled over and put my head on his chest cuddling up to him I felt his arm go around my back and started playing with my hair lightly putting me asleep.

The next morning I woke up to hear the kids moving furniture around; I looked over and saw Carlisle smiling at me with his breathtaking smile, he leaned down and kissed my lips chastely.

"Morning" he said

"Morning, why are the kids moving the furniture?" I asked him

"The stuff should be arrive soon and the kids want to have everything set up to where they can help you out faster" he explained

"Oh, okay" I said

"I'm going to get a shower, if that's okay?" I asked

"Sure, it's through there" he said pointing to a room connected to the bedroom.

I went into the bathroom taking the pair of clothes the girls got me; the shower felt amazing and since I didn't have any shampoo or body wash I used Carlisle's I am sure he wouldn't mind from what he was telling me vampire's liked their mate with their scent on them, it tells other's that the person is taken. Once I was done and dried off I put on the jeans and shirt and stepped out of the bathroom to see Carlisle sitting there on the bed, he noticed me and beckoned me over to him; I walked over and he pulled me closer resting his head on my stomach and while I played with his hair I heard him start to purr.

"You smell like me" he purred

"Yes, I didn't have the stuff I use for shower" I told him

"I like you smelling like me" he told me

After a few minutes he let me go with a chaste kiss and went to take a shower himself; few minutes later he emerges and takes my hand in his lacing our fingers together and walks down the stairs to help the kids with the furniture.

CPOV

Last night after my mate went to sleep Alice came in and told me that in the morning they were going to move the furniture and that when the other stuff arrives they can help put where their mom wanted everything; I could tell that the kids really wanted their mom to like it, but I told Edward in my mind that they don't really need to buy her gifts to get her to like everything I could hear him tell everyone else. I felt my mate stir awake and look at me I smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Morning" I said

"Morning, why are the kids moving the furniture?" she asked me

"The stuff should be arrive soon and the kids want to have everything set up to where they can help you out faster" I explained

"Oh, okay" she said

"I'm going to get a shower, if that's okay?" she asked me

"Sure, it's through there" I said pointing to the bathroom door

I saw her grab some clothes and head into the bathroom when I heard the shower running I decided to go downstairs real quick and explain to the kids that we will be down in a little while, when I got there the living room looked bare.

"Kids, we will be down shortly after you mom gets a shower and I get my shower" I told them

"Okay" they said smiling

With that I walked back upstairs and sat down on the bed just as the water shut off; I waited for the door to open and when it did I sniffed the air and couldn't help but smile that she smells like me. I looked up and beckoned her over to me; I watched as she walked over to me and I pulled her closer resting my head on her stomach and I felt her playing with my I started to purr.

"You smell like me" I purred

"Yes, I didn't have the stuff I use for shower" she told me

"I like you smelling like me" I told her happily

After a few minutes I let her go with a chaste kiss and went to take a shower myself; few minutes later I emerge and take my mates hand in mine lacing our fingers together and walks down the stairs to help the kids with the furniture.

When we got downstairs the furniture had just arrived and the kids were showing the delivery men where to put everything; once everything was in I had to sign off for the delivery once that was done they headed back to the store and I turned around to see Bella look around.

"You can tell them where to put it, they would be happy to help you" I told her wrapping my arms around her waist

"That couch over there please" she said pointing to a spot and watched the kids move it

She then started saying where the other stuff goes, and if it didn't look right she asked my opinion but to me as long as she was happy I was happy, you can tell that she was having fun decorating the house and having everyone helping; I didn't realize that she had some paint and furniture for bedrooms, I looked at Edward and he told me that half of the purchases were from the girls and not my mate, Edward started laughing up until the part where my mate was going in Esme and his bedroom because with that he followed her.

"Mom" he whined causing us to laugh and run up to see what was going on

When we got there it was a funny site; Edward was groveling on his knees for her not to change anything around but what was really funny is that all my mate was doing was seeing what goes and stays.

"Edward, can you please switch this bed with the other bed downstairs that is next to the staircase?" she asked calmly

"Yes mom" he said pouting but doing it anyways

She finally got everything where she wants it; everyone was happy with their new rooms and the new decorated living room it feels homier then it did before, but an hour after it was all done my mate had to head home and be with her dad, I kissed her bye and looked at my cell phone and saw that she texted me.

_I miss you guy's already. B_

_Miss you too my mate _I text back

BPOV

The whole day was weird I actually got to make their home feel homier and the kid's were happy that their home feels that way but they were sad to see me leave but understood it.

"Hey dad" I call out seeing him on the couch

"Hey Bells" he said getting up

"How are you?" I asked him

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked me giving me a hug

"Good" I tell him

We talked some more; dad told me that him and Billy went fishing and that they both caught enough fish to last them a few months, I told him what I did but not everything he doesn't know that I decorated their house or anything but overall he was happy that I had fun, couple hours later I headed up to be so I can get up in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

The next few days were crazy; there was two days of the sun being out meaning the kids were not at school; but the rest they were at school. I remember the first day that they were not there Jessica and her lackeys came up to me going on and on about how I need to stay away from them and that they were going to be in the family one way or another. I told Carlisle this and he started laughing and knowing the kids could hear everything they started laughing it took them a couple of minutes to calm down and talk.

The kids were all spending time at my house after school and they didn't leave until my dad got home, you could tell that my dad loves them he just does not know how much he does, he even met Carlisle and likes him also. When I asked Carlisle why did he want to meet my dad he said 'because sooner or later he is going to know that we are dating' and he has a good point because sooner or later I will have to tell my dad that I am dating Carlisle. Today is luckily Friday and I was told that they will be having guests from Alaska that's like family to them and Carlisle wants me to meet them.

"Hey" Alice said

"Hey Alice" I replied back

"How are you?" she asked me

"Good ready for today to be over with, hey I was thinking would it be okay if my dad comes along?" I asked

"I don't see a problem with it but you may want to ask dad" she whispered I started texted Carlisle

_Hey you wouldn't mind if I invite my dad along do you?_

_No baby I don't mind. _

_Thank you_

_You're welcome_

We didn't text long because he was at work and I was at school learning and I didn't want anyone other than the kids knowing about it, I figured I would tell my dad before we went over to the house. When I told the kids what I was going to do; they were behind me one hundred percent, the rest of the day went without anything bad happening I am surprised that Jessica and her lackeys have stayed away from me, but I believe it's just because the Cullen's are near me that they don't want to do anything, they have came near me to the point where they were going to harm me but Rosalie put them in their place to say that was funny would be an understatement seeing as how Jessica looked like she was going to pee herself.

"Well, I am going to go home and we will see you in a few hours" I tell the kids after school

"Okay mom, if you need help just call one of us and we will help you" Edward said hugging me the rest following

I went home and waited for dad to come in; it was just after six that he came walking in the house I waited for him to put everything up before talking to him about going over the Cullen's.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey Bells, how was school?" he asked

"It was good, hey dad I need to tell you something" I tell him

"What is it Bells?" he asked sitting down

"Remember how I had been acquiring bruises and broken bones?" I asked

"Yes, and I know you will tell me in your own time" he tells me

"Well, I haven't been falling down; I have been getting beat up and picked on at school" I tell him seeing his face turn red

"Tell me everything please" he pleads

"Well it happened a few days after I started school; this girl names Jessica kept calling me worthless, saying that my dad never wanted me and she called me a bitch, she has had her lackeys help her beat me up, I have had times that my clothes had got torn up milk has been spilled on me and I have kept trying to stay away from them but they have always found me no matter where I have been" I tell him

"Baby girl, why not tell anyone?" he asked

"I was afraid" I told him ashamed of myself

"Bells, you shouldn't be afraid, and none of what she said true, I always wanted you" he told me getting up from his chair hugging me

"Hey dad do you want to go to the Cullen's?' I ask him

"Sure" he said getting up and going to his room and changed out of his uniform

Once he came down; he got in cruiser while I got in my truck when I first questioned why not take one he said just in case I wanted to stay the night I then understood and we headed to the house, I did have some problems getting there but I called Carlisle and he helped me get to the house. Once we got there and got out of the cars dad had his mouth open in shock, we headed inside the house I then noticed a man with his arms around a woman and three girls sitting down,

CHPOV

When Bells told me what has been happening to her I wanted to go find the girl and the friends and arrest them but I knew that my baby girl didn't want anything like that to happen she has a kind heart. She asked me if I wanted to go to the Cullen's house I couldn't help but feel excited to see the house, the kids have been talking about it a lot when they were over at the house. When I saw it I didn't think it was a house I thought a mansion would best describe it; we walked in and I stood next to Bells.

"Hey Charlie" Carlisle said

"Hey Carlisle" I greeted back

"Let me introduce you to some family" he said guiding us in, I couldn't help but notice he was closer to Bells

"This is Eleazar and his wife Carmen, their kids Tanya, Irina, and Kate" he said pointing to them all but when he got to Tanya I couldn't look away

"Hello" she said her voice sounding like bells

"Hello" I said feeling my face heat up

Apparently I have been staring at her for too long because I didn't notice that my baby girl was holding hands with Carlisle and the kids were all around them. I couldn't help but notice something was off on everything so I decided to voice my questions.

"What's going on here?" I asked pointed to Carlisle and Bells

"There are things that's hard to explain Charlie, but know this I love your daughter" Carlisle said

"You love me?" my daughter asked tearing up

"Yes, I do" he said looking into her eyes with so much love

"Okay, then tell me why am I feeling a slight pull?" I asked

"Where is the pull leading you to?" the guy Eleazar asked

"Tanya" I said

"Tanya, walk over to Charlie" he said

I watched as she walked over to me and I noticed the pull was still there but not apparent, I looked at her and she put her hand on my cheek, I started feeling little electric shocks on my cheek so after a couple seconds I turned and looked at everyone.

"Well I guess you got your wish my love" Carlisle told Bells

He then explained to me that they are vampires but they don't drink from humans; it was Carlisle's idea to keep their humanity and to be around humans, Carlisle then explained the pull to me was the pull of mates. Carlisle told me that he is my baby girl's mate and that the kids see her as their mom, when he told me that I was surprised, I then asked him why did I feel a family pull to the kids also he told me that pull is saying that I see them as grandkids, to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"So you wouldn't hurt my Bells?" I asked him feeling Tanya put her hand on my arm and purr

"No sir, I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to. Which I don't want to hurt her" he said pulling her close to him

We sat down talking about everything, I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone their secret and they were happy about that. Eleazar, Carmen and the girls had to talk about what is going to happen with everything; after a while they came up with an idea of letting Tanya stay here with the Cullen's so she can stay near me so we don't hurt.

BPOV

I couldn't be happier that my dad finally knew about the Cullen's; they did say that he couldn't know what they are unless he was mated, when I saw that he was staring at Tanya I smiled knowing that my dad would be finally happy without mom. I could tell at first that dad was not happy that Carlisle and I were close but after a while he understood, my dad deserves happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

The whole day was strange; first the family showed up then Charlie being mated to Tanya, you would think that Tanya would be mated to anyone but everyone was happy that she finally got a soul mate, everyone had to talk about where she was going to live while Charlie is here and we all had to talk about when they would be changed, I knew to leave that part for later knowing it would be better a little later in their relationship, the kids and I also knew that we would have to talk to Bella about her change but right now I know that I just want to be with her.

When Charlie left; Tanya went with him so they can spend time together to get to know each other better, few minutes everyone left my mate and I alone so we can be together.

"Where did everyone go?" my mate asked

"They left to give us privacy" I told her bringing her closer to me

"Really?" she asked lifting her eyebrow blushing some

"Yes, I figured it would be better" I told her

I sat down bringing my mate down on my lap and put my head on her shoulder kissing her neck softly; she turned around and brought her lips down onto mine lightly running her tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance, I grant her entrance and we began battling for dominance she won she put her hands in my hair and pulled slightly. She pulled away to breathe, I trialed my lips to her neck and started kissing a lightly sucking her pulse point.

"Carlisle" she moaned

"Bella" I groaned once I pulled away from her

"I don't want to go all the way; but I wouldn't mind exploring" she told me softly

"Love, we don't have to do anything that you are not ready for" I told her

"I know" she said getting off my lap and heading upstairs

I followed her up the stairs to my room to find her sitting down on the bed biting her lower lip; I could tell she was nervous about everything; I went over to the bed and sat down next to her rubbing her back softly, purring comforting my mate.

"Carlisle, I'm scared" she told me

"Why are you scared love?" I asked her

"I'm scared because I don't think I would do it right and you wouldn't love me anymore" she tells me

"You can never disappoint me" I tell her

We talked some about everything; she voiced all of her fears to me, when she told me that she is a virgin I literally purred with happiness, knowing I was going to be the only one to touch her and no one else. I then promised her that I will not pressure her into anything that she is not comfortable with, she agree and we laid down in bed just cuddling with each other, I was rubbing her back softly while listening to her breathing even out.

BPOV

I was glad that I voiced my fears with Carlisle; I didn't want to disappoint him when that comes but he told me that I could never disappoint him in anything that I do. We talked about everything; he told me that it was surprising that Tanya mated with my dad; he also told me that her and her sisters are succubus's, when he told me that I did have some concerns but that was squashed down when Carlisle told me that she will only be with him for the rest of their lives.

I woke up sometime later not even realizing that I fell asleep; I looked up at Carlisle to see him smiling at me, I leaned up and kissed his lips I pulled back and looked up at him then put my head on his chest.

"How was your sleep?" he asked me

"Good, I didn't even realize I was tired" I told him

"You looked like you were really tired, so I let you sleep" he told me

"Mmm, well thank you" I told him sitting up

"My pleasure" he told me

I decided to put my leg over his hip effectively sitting on him I felt him put his hands on my hips stopping my movement and I look down at him biting my lower lip. I lower my lips to his and start kissing him; I took him by surprise it took him a few minutes before he responded, after a few minutes he flipped us over where he is on top I wrapped my leg around his hip; he started purring into the kiss. He moved his lips down to my neck I couldn't help the moan that came out of my throat.

"Carlisle" I moaned when he started sucking on my neck

I pushed him onto his back; I knew that it would have been hard to do but he let me push him down and I got on top of him kissing him I started unbuttoning his shirt, he helped me once he knew I was struggling on my own getting his shirt undone, he laid back down once his shirt was off; I couldn't help but admire him without his shirt on, I kissed his chest causing a low growl come out of his chest. I moved down to his pants and started undoing then and pulled them off his legs, biting my lip once I saw the size of the thing I couldn't help the thought that ran through my mind 'that will never fit, he's huge'. He beckoned me over to him; once I was close he sat up and pulled my top off, putting his lips around my hardened peek, he then started undoing my pants pulling them and my underwear down off my legs.

"You are so beautiful" he told me causing me to blush

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked

"Not all the way, just explore" I told him softly looking down I felt him lift my head up

"Hey, that's fine. I want you to feel comfortable with me" he told me

He guided my hand to his dick wrapping my fingers around him; he kept his eyes on me and his hand on mine guiding me softly to how he likes, after a few minutes he moved his hand away down to my center rubbing my bud softly. I lightly tightened my hand around his dick pumping it up and down hearing him groan, he played with my clit sticking a finger in slowly; he took my hand off his dick, I thought he didn't like what I was doing but all of a sudden I saw him in between my legs he stuck his tongue out and licked my clit softly.

"Fuck" I moaned wrapping one hand in his hair and the other around the sheet

"You taste so good… you're so wet for me" he moaned licking my clit and sticking a finger in

He went slow as to build up the pleasure; after a few minutes he started licking my clit finger fucking me, sticking another finger in and then a third he nips at the bud I feel the coil start to tighten in the pit of my stomach, I started panting heavier he curled his fingers hitting a certain spot, after a few seconds I felt the coil snap.

"Carlisle" I scream his name coming down off my orgasm

"Your turn" I smiled softly to him

I pushed him on his back kissing down his chest; once I reached his dick I couldn't help but stop a minute when I looked up at him, I saw understanding in his eyes but I wanted to do something like he did for me. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and I leaned down and licked his cold pre-cum, I heard him growl a bit I then wrapped my lips around his shaft going up and down softly; once I felt comfortable I sped up the pace hearing him moan and growl every few seconds, I then felt something cold hit the back of my throat I swallowed it all and sat up looking up at him.

"Come here" he said holding out his arms for me

"Thank you love that was amazing" he told me kissing my head

"Thank you for sharing this with me" I told him kissing his chest

After a few minutes I felt the covers come around us; Carlisle's arm is around my body keeping me tight next to him, I fell asleep few minutes later exhausted from the whole day.

CHPOV

I couldn't believe it, my daughter is mated to a vampire and so am I; when I first saw Tanya I didn't know what I was feeling but once they described it to me then I knew what it was. I knew we were all going to have to sit down and fully discuss what is going to happen later down, but right now I didn't care I was spending time with Tanya.


	14. Chapter 14

CHPOV

It has been a month since I found out about vampires and that I happen to be a vampire's mate; when I was told that vampires are real I wanted to laugh some, but the look on everyone's faces even my Bells I knew they were not joking with me about something like that. Before we left to go to the Cullen's house Bells told me how she was getting her broken bones and bruises I wanted to go and put those girls in jail for what they did to my baby girl; but Bells stopped me. That night I went back home; Tanya with me we got to know each other better she told me that she has been looking for her mate for a long time and she was giving up home until she found me.

_Flashback_

_It was after our talk did it get quiet in the house; I knew where Bells was but I was wondering how did she feel about all of this when Tanya spoke._

"_So Charlie, tell me about yourself" she said_

"_Well, I am a police officer, I love to fish, have a daughter as you can tell" I told her_

"_You love your daughter, I can tell" she told me smiling softly_

"_Yes I do, finally got her back. She was living with her mom since she was two years old" I told her_

_I felt Tanya's arms go around me; that's when I felt a bit of cold but more of an electric shock come from her, I looked at her to see if she felt it and sure enough she did her eyes widened a bit but she calmed down and sounded to be purring._

_End Flashback_

After that night Tanya has been spending basically everyday here not that I minded of course, Bells came home that Sunday and we talked about everything that's been going on.

_Flashback_

_Bells came in around six; when I saw her coming through the house from my chair in the living room I knew we were going to talk about a few things._

"_Bells, can we talk?" I asked her_

"_Sure dad" she said sitting down on the couch _

"_What's up?" she asks_

"_Well, I was wondering what your take on the vampire deal is, and I want to know what you think of Tanya" I asked_

"_At first when I was told that vampires were real I didn't really believe it, but then I said to myself that they wouldn't have a reason to lie to me so we talked about it and I believe it and another reason why I believe them is because they are fast, Carlisle had me in his arms and in an instant I was upstairs away from everyone. As for what I think of Tanya, dad as long as your happy, then I am happy to; for what it's worth I know she wouldn't hurt you" she told me getting up and hugging me_

_We talked some more about everything; but I couldn't help but wonder if there are things I should know about._

_End flashback_

Tanya has kept me company everyday that I was home; I decided that one night I would have to ask her about everything. When I got home; I walked in the house and noticed Bells was there with Tanya they were cooking and laughing at something. I walked in the kitchen and Tanya looked up smiling at me, causing Bells to look up at me.

"Hey dad" she said

"Hey baby girl" I said

"Hey babe" I said to her seeing her walking towards me

"Hey honey" she said kissing my lips softly

"Erm, I am going to go to my room; I will leave you to here" my daughter said leaving the room blushing

We watched her walk out the room we both couldn't help but chuckle at Bells' retreat from the room; I knew all about her time with Carlisle I also knew that Carlisle is respectful of my daughter's wishes and would never rush her. We headed upstairs after I was finished eating dinner. Tanya started kissing me and running her hands across my chest ripping my shirt off in the process, I brought my hands to the straps of her dress and pulled them down, I stepped back watching it fall away and look at her fully naked in front of me; I felt her hands at my pants undoing them and pushing them down off my legs. She pushed me back on the bed and sat on me rubbing my swollen head across her clit, I pushed in after a few minutes listening to her moan.

"Fuck" she growled I put my hands on her hips

After a few minutes I flipped her over pushed my dick in her pussy from behind; I gripped her hips tightly and rammed in her, she started groaning and moaning after a few minutes I felt her pussy grip me tightly cumming on my dick.

"Fuck" I screamed milking her with my cum

We fell down on the bed; she laid her head on my chest I started playing with her hair after a few minutes I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

BPOV

I couldn't believe I just heard my dad having sex; I couldn't help the shiver of disgust go through my body, I mean I am happy that he finally has someone to be with. I knew the whole time after mom left and took me he never had a lady friend and if he did, I never knew about it at all which I am thankful for. Tanya is helpful and she knows how to cook unlike mom she doesn't know how to cook without burning the dish, when she was done making the food I was the one to always clean it, don't get me wrong I love mom but she didn't do anything really that a mom should do. I decided to call Carlisle and talk to him for a few minutes before I lay down for the night

"Hey baby"Carlisle's voice rang through the phone

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice, love" I told him

"Why what's wrong?" he asked in a panic

"Nothing except that I heard my dad having sex" I told him

"I'm sorry baby" he told me

We talked for an hour until I started yawning constantly; we got off the phone with each other telling each other 'I love you' I laid my head down on the pillow instantly falling asleep the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was my thought of marrying Carlisle. I was thankful that it was Friday; I was heading to Carlisle's house when I got there Alice was at my side ushering me to her bathroom, she told me to get a shower and get ready, I had no clue what she was talking about but I knew never to question her.

When I got finished with my shower I wrapped the towel around me and walked in the room looking at the girls; I couldn't help but be slightly scared, Alice handed me a light blue satin dress and my bra and matching underwear. I put them on and sat down letting them take care of my hair and makeup; about fifteen minutes later they declared they were done, I headed downstairs and when I got to the bottom step I looked at Carlisle dressed in dress pants and a white button-up shirt.

"You look beautiful" he said coming over to me and taking my hand in his

"You look handsome" I told him

We headed to his Mercedes; he opened the door for me, I got in and watched as he sped over to the driver side once he was in the car he started it up, and pulled out of the driveway putting his hand on my thigh, I put my hand on his and laced our fingers together. He was quiet but had light music playing in the car; I noticed we were in Port Angeles I tried to figure out where we were going until we pulled up in front of 'Bella Italia'. He got out of the car and came around to get me out of the car; he grabbed my hand and shut the door lacing our fingers together.

He got us a table near the back of the restaurant; we started to talk about everything, he asked me how my week was, I told him it was good but lonely without him with me and he agreed that it was tough be without me with him all the time. We talked about how the kids were doing with everything; he told me how the kids missed me around and that they wanted to call me or come see me but they wanted to let me have some time to spend time with my dad before everything happens. Once I was done; we headed back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

I decided to talk to the kids about me taking Bella out to eat; they all agreed that Bella and I should go out to eat so I talked to the girls to get them to help me set everything up they were all to happy to help me with planning the date; so while they were taking care of the details I went up to the room a researched good places for dinner I saw one 'Bella Italia' I thought it was fitting so I told everyone where I was taking her later on and they picked everything out; by the time they were done I had to head to work and the kids had to get ready for school.

The whole day I was hoping everything would work out wonderful; I know my mate has been stressed with school and hearing her dad having sex, of course I have heard my kids having sex a bunch of times, but I think that is why I stay in my office. Finally work is finished I was happy that I all but nearly ran vampire speed to the car but I knew it was better to not raise suspicions with the humans. When I got home I saw my mates truck in the driveway; I headed up to my room to get ready for our date, when I was done I headed downstairs and talked to the boys about tonight, after about ten minutes of waiting the girls finally came down and turned to look upstairs just in time to see my mate come down looking as beautiful as ever.

"You look beautiful" I told her taking her hand in mine

"You look handsome" she told me

We headed to my Mercedes; and i opened the door for Bella, she got in and I sped over to the driver side and slid in the seat shutting the door I started it up, and pulled out of the driveway putting my hand on her thigh, I felt her put her hand on mine and laced our fingers together. I was quiet hoping that she will like where we were going but I had light music playing in the car; we pulled up in front of 'Bella Italia'. I got out of the car and came around to get her out of the car; I grabbed her hand and shut the door lacing our fingers together.

We got our table and sat down; Bella ordered water and mushroom ravioli and I got water, once the waiter left the table we started talking.

"How was school today?" I asked her

"It was long, but I was happy to get out and see you" I told him just as my food arrived

We talked about how the kids were doing with everything; I told her that the kids miss having her around and that they wanted to call her or go see her but they wanted to let her have some time to spend time with her dad before everything happens. Once my mate was done; I paid the bill and we headed back to the house.

We got to the house I couldn't help but notice that it was quiet around; so we walked in the house seeing candles lit and the lights dimmed low with soft music playing I looked over and saw Bella blushing biting her lip, I walked over to her and held my hand out for hers, once she put her hand in mine I pulled her close and wrapped on arm around her and held her other in my hand and started dancing with her, I saw her looking up at me with her doe brown eyes, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer pressing her lips to mine and licks my bottom lip seeking permission I grant her permission I pull her tighter to me without hurting her.

BPOV

We got back to the house to see the lights turned off and see candles lit with soft music playing; I started biting my lip thinking about what could happen tonight, I saw Carlisle walk over to me and held his hand out for me I put my hand in his and he pulled me close to him wrapped his arm around me and help the other hand and started dancing I looked up at him and watching him lean down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer pressing my lips to his and licked his bottom lip seeking permission he opened his mouth and he pulled me tighter to him.

Carlisle sat down still kissing me making me straddle him; I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair, I lightly scrap my nails on his head causing him to growl softly and attacked my lips furiously, after a few minutes I moved my head back to catch my breath I felt his lips on my neck going down to my collar bone and licks up to my neck causing me to shiver. I got up off of him and walked backwards slight and turned around going up the stair's when I reached the fifth step I looked back to him and motioned with my head for him to follow me, he didn't need to be told twice he ran and picked me up running up the stairs to his room vampire speed.

"Sit" I told him watching his sit on the bed

I decided to tease him a little bit; so I swayed awkwardly and pulled one strap off of my shoulder looking at him biting my lower lip I see his eyes are black with what seems like lust so I decided to do the same with the other strap and pushed it off feeling the material fall from my skin so all I was left in was my bra and panties. I walked over to where he is sitting and straddled him kissing his lips; I felt his arms go around my body pulling me tighter to him.

"That was mean" he purred

"I thought you loved it" I breathed in his ear

"Oh I loved it" he said

I got up off his lap and pulled him up with me; I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly when I got to the last button I pushed it off his shoulder, I kneeled down and started unbuttoning his belt buckle when I got it undone he pulled me up and close to him running his hands along my back. When he got to my bra he undid the clasp and pulled it off leaving me in my underwear, he walked backwards falling on the bed bringing me with him, I was on top of him and I kissed his lips he had his hands on my hips kissing me back. He then rolled over where I was under him I looked at him biting my lower lip; he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"You smell divine" he told me

"Carlisle, make love to me" I told him

"My mate, are you sure?" he asked me

"Yes, I want to feel you" I told him shakily

I watched him get up and take his pants off; I looked at him in all his glory, I watched him get back on the bed and leaned his head down and start sucking on my nipple lightly tugging it I wrapped my hand in his hair tugging him upwards he caught my drift bringing his face up to mine and kisses my lips down to my chest trailing kissing down to my hip; he tugs on my underwear and takes them off, he buries his face between my thighs licking on my clit softly, pushing one finger in and out with the rhythm of his tongue after a few minutes he came up setting his hips down onto mine.

"Are you sure?" he asks looking into my eyes

"Yes, make love to me" I tell him

"This is going to hurt, baby" he tells me lining up his cock

He pushed in slowly; I felt pain hit once he was halfway, he looked down at me making sure I am fine when I nodded my head he pushed all the way through breaking my barrier he stilled letting me adjust to him, once I was feeling better I moved my hips signaling to him to continue, he pulled slightly out and pushed back in slowly.

"Faster" I moaned out

"Your wish my command baby" he said gripping my hips and going faster but still soft as to not hurt me

"Fuck" I groaned, I heard him growl

He flipped me over on my hands and knees, he gripped my hips and started going harder in slow strokes he put his hand around my body bringing it flushed next to his, he moved my hair away and started kissing my neck I felt my womb tighten up.

"I'm cumming" I moaned

"Fuck, come with me baby" he said

I felt his seed erupt inside me; and I felt teeth break skin and I couldn't help but moan louder and cum again around him, he moved his face away from my neck after licking the spot he was as, after a couple minutes he pulled out of me and laid down pulling me flush to his body, I fell asleep with my head on his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I watched as my mate had fallen asleep; I couldn't believe she gave me a wonderful gift, I wasn't really expecting it to all happen but when she told me to make love to her I felt that if I was a human I would have fainted at the words that she had spoken, she felt good around me I pulled her close to me I was surprised that she didn't say anything about my marking her, but I knew that we would have to talk about everything soon enough but I cannot help but think she would not want to be with me forever. Few hours after Bella fell asleep the kids came home, I thought to Edward that 'the date went wonderful' I know I didn't need to say anything else seeing as how they can smell the evidence of their mom and I together.

The whole night I held my mate close to me listening to her talk in her sleep; I thought it was cute how she would whisper my name, I laid there with her rubbing her arm and back softly throughout the whole time, it was around seven in the morning when my mate started to stir awake, I looked down to see her open her beautiful brown eyes up and see her looking at me, I leaned down and kissed her lips. I felt her smile against my mouth, I pulled away she sat up and put her leg around me and sat on me I put my hands on her hips and looked up at her, I watched as she lifted up and guided my dick to her slit I waited for her go down, once she was sheathed on my dick she paused for a minutes then started riding me slowly.

"You feel so good" I growled

"Carlisle" she moaned

I gripped her hips and started moving her faster; I then flipped us over and lifted her legs over my shoulder hitting her g-spot, I grip her hips start moving with slow hard strokes, I can feel her womb tighten around my dick and scream my name I went faster feeling her milk my cock I emptied my cold seed inside her growling her name, I stay there for a minute before I pull out and lay down next to her pulling her close to me hearing her breath even out; I couldn't help but put my nose in her hair and breath in her scent.

EmPOV

We finally came home around midnight; you couldn't help but sniff the air sometimes, when I sniffed the air I could feel my eyes widen from the realization that dad finally got laid, I looked around and saw that they all figured out the same thing I could think of the possibilities of teasing dad. Edward went over to the couch and sat down shaking his head as to get whatever he has there out.

"Eddie, what's going on?" I asked smiling

"Do not call me Eddie, my name is Edward. Dad told me the date was wonderful but I also picked up his thoughts on what happened after" he said

"I know what happened" I said cheekily

"We all know what happened" Edward hissed

"Yeah, dad finally got laid" I said, then getting hit in the head by Rosie

"Ouch" I muttered rubbing my head

We all sat around talking about everything; mainly as to not try to lead like we know what happened around seven in the morning we heard rustling going on upstairs and we figured they were getting up and coming downstairs, we were wrong because all of a sudden you hear moans and growls going on we start to feel the lust that Jasper is letting out from them and before we could run to our mates we heard something that deflated the boys.

"CARLISLE" our mom screamed out

"BELLA" our dad growled

We looked at each other and shuddered at what happened, so we just sat around waiting for them to come down but about thirty minutes later they were not coming down, so we all went to our rooms for a while. Rosie and I laid down in our bed cuddling together talking about our parents, I then felt Rosie's hand go down my abs and undo's my pants pulling them off, she kneels down and starts sucking on my cock light scraping her teeth along my cock, I put my hand in her hair and started fucking her mouth at vampire speed knowing she loves that, once I spilled my seed in her mouth I noticed she was naked and had my hard cock in her wet tight heat and started bouncing making her boobs jiggle.

"Fuck, you feel so good" I groaned

"Fuck me Emmett" she growled out

I went vampire speed and had her on her hands and knees impaling my cock back in her tight pussy; pounding into her making her scream, I felt her clamp down around me and milk my cock, I release my seed in her making us fall down. Once we rested for a few minutes we went and took a shower, we headed downstairs to see everyone but the parents downstairs, we sat down waiting we heard the shower start and started hearing moaning, half an hour later they started walking down the stairs.

"So dad finally got some" I said grinning

"Emmett, shut up" he growled causing me to grin wider

I got up and bounded to the kitchen to see mom at the stove cooking her some food, I sat down at the table smiling.

"Yes Emmett?" she asked without turning around

"How did you know it was me?" I whined

"I figured you would come in here" she said looking at me for a second

"Don't even think about making any jokes" she warned

I left the kitchen and went back to the living room seeing everyone laughing at my expense of not being able to tease mom, after a few minutes dad left the room and went into the kitchen. A half an hour later they came in the living room, dad sat down pulling mom into his lap we all ask them how the date went not just wanting to hear it from Edward, we laughed for hours over everything mom actually caught us before we could do anything.

BPOV

Carlisle and I spent all day yesterday and half of today together; I loved how the kids tried to pull a fast one on me but I knew it before they did anything, one look on Emmett's face knowing that I caught him from doing something was hilarious to see he actually pouted for a few minutes before grinning widely thinking that he would pull a fast one on me. I got home about five minutes ago; seeing my dad with Tanya kissing on the couch, I coughed to get their attention causing my dad to jump in the air.

"Bells, you scared me" he said holding his hand on his chest

"Sorry, it's just I didn't want to see all that" I said snickering at them

"Its okay baby girl" he said to me then turned to Tanya

"I am going to let you to spend time together" she told my dad

"Tanya, you don't have to leave on my account" I told her

"I need to go hunting anyways" she told me, kissing my dad and headed to go hunting

"So, Bells I was thinking about going down to La Push. Want to come?" he asked me

"Sure" I told him

I went upstairs and put my stuff up; once my stuff was in my room I headed back downstairs, we then headed to the car and headed down to La Push. We pulled up to a red house; we got out and headed to the door dad knocked on the door, a guy in a wheel chair opened the door and greeted dad.

"Hey Charlie" he greeted

"Hey Billy, this is my daughter Bella" he told him

"Hey Bella" he greeted me

"Hello" I said following them inside the house

When we got into the living room there was a group of guys shirtless, I looked at dad raising my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and sat down in the vacant chair talking to Billy, I walked over and sat down next to my dad on the floor and took my phone out of my pocket texting Carlisle.

_Hey, I'm with my dad down at La Push _I said

_Be carefully baby, they are wolves _he told me

_I will, love you_ I told him

_I love you to baby, call me when you get home_ he said

I looked up in time to see the guys look over and my dad and I; they started shaking badly running out of the house before something bad happened. I bit my lip having a clue what had just happened but I have no clue yet.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Nothing" Billy lied. I narrowed my eyes at him getting up and walking out of the house

I got off the porch and sat down on the grass waiting for them to come back, I looked up and saw them coming out of the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

They started walking towards me; when they got a few feet away from where I was sitting I decided to stand up so I wouldn't have to look up at them, we stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other I was able to get a good look at them all. They were all around six and eight inches tall, some had shaved heads some were still long and there was one girl; when I looked at their faces I saw that they were all looking at me.

"Hello" I said politely

"Hello, name is Sam, this is Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady and Colin" he said pointing to each of them

"Name is Bella" I said

"Why do you smell like a leech?" Sam asked

"Who?" I asked

"Why do you smell like a fucking leech you know vampire, blood sucker" Paul sneered. I sniffed my shirt and looked up

"I don't smell anything" I said trying not to laugh

"Why do you smell like Cullen's" Sam asked me again

"Oh, because I am dating Carlisle" I said smiling

"You're dating a leech" Quil scoffed

"Yeah, so what?" I asked

"How can you be with something that is cold?" Leah sneered

"He isn't cold to me" I said

"Ugh." She stomped off going back in the woods

I look back at the others after the she went in the woods letting out a howl; I couldn't help but feel that I will be getting asked more questions that I thought I would be getting.

"So you know what we are then?" Sam asks

"Yes, you are shape shifters better known as wolves" I tell them

"Sam, you know it is against the rules for her to know anything about us." Jared says

"I know it's against the rules, but considering that I am mated to a vampire I call it okay Jared" I said

They all just looked at me strangely and started talking among themselves; I got bored and headed inside to see what my dad and Billy are doing, once I got inside my phone started ringing I took it out of my pocket and looked at it to see that it was Carlisle calling.

"Hello" I said picking up the phone

"Hey baby, you and Charlie still in La Push?" he asked

"We are, I don't know when we will be leaving" I told him

"You are being safe, right baby?" he asked me

"Yes, when we sat down the guys all started to shake but they ran out of the house pretty quick before anything happened" I explained

"That's good, I would hate for that to happen. They will get hurt if something happened to you" he said growling at the end

"I know" I said smiling, I turned my head to see the guys walking in

"Well, call me when you get home. I love you" he said

"I will, love you too" I said

Once we got off the phone I sat down on the arm of the chair that my dad is sitting on; he pulls me in his lap so I don't fall off the chair and keeps talking to Billy. I put my head on his shoulder; yawning I could feel my eyes droop down, I couldn't catch what my dad was saying but all of a sudden I feel him stand up with me in his arms and walks outside and put me in the car by the time he got to the driver side I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later to see that I am on my bed; I look at the clock and see that it's three in the morning I decided to call Carlisle to tell him that I am home.

"Hey" I said groggily

"Hey baby" he said softly

"I'm sorry that I didn't call right away, I fell asleep in the car and I just woke up" I told him

We talked for a little longer; I fell asleep after that waking up to hear my alarm clock beeping, I see the time is six forty-five enough time to get a shower, get dressed and head to school. Once I pulled in the parking spot next to Edward's car seeing the kids standing there waiting for me to get there, we walked inside school Alice and I heading to first period. The whole day went that way; now it was time for lunch and I was pretty hungry I stood in line for the food I sat down next to Rosalie and started eating the food, when I took the third bit I couldn't eat it anymore because it tasted like it was spoiled I pushed the food away.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked

"I'm fine" I tell them putting my head on the table

I started thinking about the whole weekend trying to figure out if I had caught a cold and I couldn't think of when I could have caught it the rest of the day went without much happening I have felt sick the smell that I smelt earlier at lunch was progressing but I figured it was the flu. When I got home I made dad some dinner, I went and laid down on the couch and watched TV before I knew it I fell asleep being woke up by my dad shaking me awake I rubbed my eyes looking up at him and Tanya.

"Bells, are you okay?" my dad asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine" I told him

"You sure, Rosalie and the kids told me you were feeling sick" Tanya commented

"Think I am getting a bug" I said

"If you are sure" they said

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going to go to bed" I told them heading up the stairs

When I got in my room I took my clothes off and changed in my night clothes getting under the covers and falling asleep.

CHPOV

Work was hectic today; there were files on the desk ranging from missing persons to murders, it took a while to get everything fixed and sorted out by the time I got done I was heading to my car when I looked up and saw Tanya sitting on my police cruiser, I walked over to her and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey" she purred

"Hey" I said opening the car door for her

She got in the passenger side and I rounded the car getting in the driver side; I started the cruiser and backed up out of the parking spot and headed home, I put my hand on Tanya's knee I felt her put her hand on mine and threaded our fingers together five minutes of driving Tanya's phone rang.

"Hello" she answered; she listened to the person on the other line

"What's wrong Rosalie?" she asked

"You're saying that Bella felt sick? Do you know what it was?" she asked Rosalie

"Okay, we will find out and let you guys know" she told her hanging up the phone

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Seems like she didn't really eat anything at lunch and she wasn't feeling that well" Tanya explained

We didn't talk the rest of the way just holding hands till I pulled up to the house; headed inside the house, hearing the TV going in the living room we walked there seeing my baby girl asleep on the couch watching TV, I knelt down and shook her awake she rubbed her eyes looking up at me and Tanya.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine" she told me

"You sure, Rosalie and the kids told me you were feeling sick" Tanya commented

"Think I am getting a bug" she said

"If you are sure" we both said

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going to go to bed" she told us heading up the stairs

We watched her go and heard her door shut; I sat down on the couch praying that my baby girl is feeling okay soon, I felt Tanya sit in my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me nuzzling her neck and licked behind her ear, she started to purr and turned around facing me kissing my lips licking my bottom lip with her tongue, we battled for dominance I won and grabbed her hips rocking her on my lap.

"You want to get fucked?" I asked her

"Yes" she moaned

"Meet me in my room on the bed naked and your legs spread for me" I told her roughly

I watched her speed up to my room and I couldn't help but chuckle, I headed up there slowly knowing I was getting a rise out of her, when I got to my room I saw Tanya spread out on my bed her eyes black with lust, I closed the door and walked over to the bed running my hand along her stomach causing her to moan I leaned down and kissed her lips. I stripped out of my clothes and I flipped her over on her stomach and got on top of her handcuffing her hands behind her back and lifted her ass in the air, I ran the head of my cock along her slit and pushed in fast.

"Fuck" she growled looking back at me bucking her hips

I gripped them to stop her movements causing her to growl; I pulled all the way out only leaving the tip in and rammed back in, I started fucking her faster and harder than before I lifted her up by the handcuffs and attacked her neck, after a few minutes I felt her cum around my cock and I released my seed in her pussy and fell down taking the handcuffs off of her, I cuddled up with her.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

Today is finally Friday; I am finally going to see my mate the kids have been telling me that she hasn't been eating at school; I hope that she was eating at home at least. The whole week Bella and I have talked on the phone one time when we were on the phone I could hear Charlie and Tanya having sex that made me shudder and lose my hard-on, but the rest of the week Bella has told me that she thinks that she has the flu I asked her if I could check to be on the safe side she reluctantly agreed so here I am at home waiting for them to come home, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered the phone

"Dad, we will be coming there early" Edward said

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking

"Mom, passed out I told the teacher that I will take her to the hospital, I got everyone with me Emmett is driving mom's truck" he told me

"I'll be waiting" I told him hanging up the phone

I stepped outside waiting for them to show up when I heard the tires squeal in the driveway I looked up in time to see Edward stop the car I ran down the steps and all but flew the door off the car and got my mate out of the car and ran inside to my office; I closed the office door to keep them out I heard them out in the hall but I was feeling territorial right now. I checked my mate over when I got to her stomach I ran my hand down it feeling something strange I lifted her shirt up and noticed a bump there I looked at my mate and back down to her stomach; I know she wasn't with anyone else, I covered her up left her there and opened the door.

"Edward, Alice" I called

"Yes?" they asked at the same time

"Alice, can you see your mom's future?" I asked

"Sort of, I see babies and blank" she told me

"Edward go in my office and tell me what you hear" I told him and watched him walk in the office

He was in the office for a few minutes before he walked out with a questionable expression, I waited for him to talk but he just stared in space for a few minutes.

"Edward" I snapped getting tired

"Sorry, I hear something" he said

"Like what?" I asked

"I heard something along the lines 'hungry, love momma and daddy'" he told me

I shook my head and walked back into the office and l lifted her up and sat down with her in my lap waiting for her to wake up. I cuddled her close to my body and put my head back about ten minutes she started groaning and woke up.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey" she smiled

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

She stood up and the blanket fell off of her; she stretched a bit then winced I got up and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, I have a question for you" I stated

"Yes?" she asked

"When was the last time you really looked at yourself?" I asked

"Been a few days" she admitted

"Look down" I told her

She looked down at first she didn't notice anything but she kept looking she finally noticed her stomach was different; she put her hand on her stomach and gasped looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't think I did anything with anyone else do you?" she asked choking up

"No baby, I know you didn't do anything" I told her pulling her to me

"Then what is this?" she asked fearfully

"Looks like you are pregnant, luckily I have a few machines here at the home that I can check" I told her sitting her down

I went into the door that connected to my office and brought out the ultrasound machine and hooked it up, I put the gel on her stomach and took the wand and moved it around looking at the screen, I tried to get a picture but no picture came through, but sound did and the heartbeats sounded fast I turned the machine off and put it back in the room with the other hospital stuff I have.

"Well, it seems there are two babies" I commented looking at my mate

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You and your dad should move in here" I said

"I would have to talk to dad about that" she said sniffling

I locked the office door and walked towards her wearing a small smirk causing her to squeak and bump into my desk; when I got close to her I leaned down and kissed her lips then going down to her neck trailing my lips to her nipple, I take a peak in my mouth and lightly tug on it and start sucking putting my hand on her other breast pinching her nipple; I trailed my hands to her pants and undo the buttons and pull them down I stood back up looking into her eyes.

"Turn around baby and bend over" I commanded watching her do as I instructed

I took my clothes off and kneeled down running my tongue along her clit slowly; sticking two fingers in going slow after a minute I started licking faster bringing her close to climax. I stopped when she was at the brink causing her to whine softly I stood up and lined my cock up to her slit and pushed in slowly; she moaned I gripped her hips and started fucking her faster.

"Fuck… you feel so good" I growled

"Ugh… Carlisle fuck me" she moaned

I started going harder; I lowered my hand down to her clit and started playing with her bundle I felt her walls tighten up I pushed her hair away and bit down on the mating mark I felt her spasm around my cock, my cum shot up in her.

"Carlisle" she screamed through her second orgasm

"Bella" I growled

I pulled out of her and pulled her tight to my body purring; her breathing calmed down and we got dressed, headed downstairs with Bella's hand in mine. When we got down there the kids are all sitting in front of the TV watching Emmett and Jasper play a racing game.

BPOV

I don't remember much on what had happened to make me faint at school; but I woke up at Carlisle's house when I stretched Carlisle started asking me when was the last time I really looked at myself I honestly don't remember when but he told me to look down I didn't know what he wanted me to look at but it took me a while to understand what he meant when I noticed my stomach having roundness to it I got scared thinking that he was going to be upset but he knew that he was the only one I was with so I think that calmed him down.

When he commanded me to turn around and bend over I felt wetness dripping from my clit; I loved how he took control, after the sex I calmed down and we got dressed headed downstairs to see the kids playing a game, Carlisle and I sat down on the couch watching them play around for a bit then Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention they all turned the TV off and looked at us.

"Well, we have news" Carlisle said looking at me

"What is it?" Alice asked

"Seems that you mom is pregnant" he said smiling

"How vampires can't have kids" Rosalie said

"Trust me it's strange but I think this is a blessing" Carlisle said

"True, but how is everything going to go about?" she asked

"We have to play that by ear, in fact you need to eat" he told me

We stood up and walked to the kitchen and I sat down on the chair; when he put the food in front of me I started eating, once I was finished I got up and put the bowl in the sink and started washing when all of a sudden I had the urge to throw it up, I guess Carlisle noticed seeing as how he picked me up and ran me to the bathroom holding my hair as I threw up what I just ate. Edward walked in and told us that my dad is here I couldn't help but be afraid of his opinion of what is going on, Carlisle and I walked down to see my dad and Tanya sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad" I said hugging him lightly

"Hey Bells, the school called and told me that you fainted" he said softly

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling good" I said softly biting my lip

"Oh, I hope you're feeling better" he said I couldn't help but shrug

"Oh, Tanya and I got some news" he said looking at me

"What is it dad?" I asked

"We're engaged" he said smiling

"I'm happy for you dad" I said smiling

"Dad, I have some news and I want to ask you something" I said

"Okay" he said

"I'm pregnant. Carlisle wants us to move in here with them" I said biting my lips

"You're pregnant? Wow. And Okay we will move in here" he said

We talked about what is going to happen with school and everything I couldn't answer him on that just yet, but we will know soon what is going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Dad and Tanya left hours later leaving us; the kids started talking to Carlisle and I about the pregnancy I noticed Rosalie was looking sad I couldn't help but ask her what's wrong when everyone wasn't paying much attention.

"Rosalie can I talk to you" I asked

"Sure" she said walking behind me

"What has you so sad?" I asked her

"I'm sad because before I was changed I was engaged to a man names Royce King; he was the bank manager's son, well one night I was coming home from visiting my friend Vera, needless to say Royce and his friends raped me and left me for dead." She told me

I wrapped my arms around her softly running my hand on her back trying to calm her down I looked up and saw the rest looking at us sadly; Emmett was wanting to comfort his mate I motioned for him to come over and get his mate once he had her in his arms we all walked in the living room Carlisle sat down first and I sat down in his lap with him wrapping his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep love" Carlisle said

"I think you are right, I am tired" I said yawning

I headed upstairs and stripped off my pants and shirt putting one of Carlisle's shirt; I laid down covering myself up under the blankets about a minute later Carlisle walked in stripping to only his boxers and gets under the blanket with me pulling my back to his chest and puts a hand on my hand that's on my stomach and I fall asleep. I woke up about six am; I turned around and looked at Carlisle seeing him smiling at me softly.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey baby" he whispered

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly; when I pulled back he smiled softly and pulled me closer and put his hand on my stomach and rubbed his thumb around as to sooth the child.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked him

"I don't know baby" he said

"How do you think my dad really felt about me being pregnant?" I asked rubbing my stomach

"Well, surprised like we all are that your pregnant" he said

"Yeah, I am shocked myself" I said truthfully

"I was too, when I was checking you over and I felt your stomach I didn't know what to think at first, but now I think this is a blessing" he told me kissing me chastely

We stayed in bed for another hour and talked about the baby; discussing what we would need what we should do when all that comes, we then got dressed and walked downstairs to see the kids all talking behind a computer I looked at Carlisle with my eyebrow raised and he just shrugged not knowing what they are doing.

"What are you kids doing?" I asked

"Nothing" Alice said way too innocently

"Alice, what are you guys doing?" I asked again

"Looking at baby clothes" she said smiling

"Kids, we don't know what we are having" Carlisle said

"We figured that mom, dad. We thought why not get clothes for each" Rosalie admitted

"That's a good idea kids that looks cute" I said pointing to the blue jumper

Carlisle and I picked out at least twenty outfits the kids all picked the rest so in total we would be getting two hundred; we figured we would hold them until we fully know what is going to happen. About an hour later the kids left to go hunting so I could spend time with my mate; he then decided that he wanted to take me out to eat later on tonight so I went up to the bedroom and got a shower; once that was done I looked at my phone to see a text from Alice.

_We will be back in a few minutes_ she said

_Okay, I will be waiting_ I replied

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes; sometime later I woke up to see the girls standing at the end of the bed smiling at me. I sat up rubbing my eyes and stood up making sure my robe in still tied, when I looked up the girls were standing near the bathroom waiting for me, I walked in the bathroom so they can help me get ready.

The girls did my hair in a half up half down style; my makeup light and they had me put on a black dress that hugged my curves and showed off my baby bump, with ballet flats we walked down the stairs; when we got down there Carlisle was standing there in all his glory smiling at me.

"You look beautiful" he said taking my hand in his and kisses the back of it

"Thank you" I said blushing

We headed out to the Mercedes and we got in; about halfway through the drive he pulled over and leaned in the back and got something and was holding it in his hands looking at me.

"Do you trust me" he asked

"Yes" I whispered

I seen the blindfold that he had in his hands and he put the blindfold on and tied it and asked me if I could see anything when I told him I couldn't see anything, he started driving again; he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, about ten minutes later the car stopped and he took he hand out of mine putting the car in park and turned it off. He came around to my side of the car and took my hand, once I was out of the car he shut the door and led me to our destination, he then took the blindfold off and I was awed by the sight of the boat on the water.

CPOV

When my mate headed up to get a shower I headed over to the police station to talk to Charlie; once I got there and walked in, there was no one in the front so I waited a few minutes. Someone finally showed back up in the front and asked me who I was here to see.

"Charlie Swan" I told the man

"In the back last door on the left" he said going back to the paper work

I walked down the hall towards his office; I stood out of the door and I took a unnecessary breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said through the door

"Hey Charlie" I greeted when I walked through the door and closed it.

"Carlisle, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Well, I was hoping to ask Bella to marry me tonight" I told him

"You know it's really her choice if she wants to marry you, right?" he chuckled

"Yes I know, but I was asking you for her hand in marriage" I said

"Then yes" he said

"Thank you" I said sincerely

"Bella wants to know what you really think of her pregnancy" I told him

"Honestly, I am shocked I wasn't prepared for this. I am also sure that you and Bells had no idea about all of this, now tell me are you guys able to have kids?" he asked

"Not really, but I guess it's just the guys that can and not the females" I told him

"Oh" he said

We talked some more and I headed home to get ready for tonight; once my shower was done I headed downstairs and saw the kids sitting down, I talked to them and told them my plans they all wished me luck tonight. I looked up the stairs and there comes my mate down the stairs dressed in a black dress that hugged every curve I started smiling.

"You look beautiful" I said taking her hand and kissed the back off it

"Thank you" she said blushing

We headed out to the Mercedes and we got in; about halfway I pulled over and leaned in the back and got the blindfold and had it in my hands.

"Do you trust me" I asked

"Yes" she whispered

I put the blindfold on her eyes and tied it and asked her if she could see anything she told me that she couldn't see anything, I started driving again; I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together, once we got there I put the car in park and turned it off. I went around to her side of the car and took her hand, led her to our destination, I took the blindfold off and I watched her face morph to an awe at the boat, I led her on the boat to the dining area.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"I love it" she whispered with tears in her eyes

She ordered some pasta and water; once she had her lunch and started eating I couldn't help the smile that morphed on my face from seeing her in the moonlight. When she was finished I took her hand in mine and led her to the middle of the dining area and started dancing with her, after a few minutes of dancing, I got down on one kneed causing her to gasp.

"Bella, we may not have known each other long; but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man?" I asked her holding the box open

"Yes" she said crying

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her lips; we stayed on the boat for a little while longer until my mate started yawning so we headed home, on the way home she fell asleep, Edward was at the door opening it so I can just walk in and head to the room, once there I took Bella's dress off and put her under the covers and climbed in and held her resting my hand on her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

CHPOV

When Carlisle came to me and asked for Bella's hand in marriage I thought to myself that she is her own person it doesn't really matter on what I said but I gave him permission. Once I got home from work Tanya and I started talking about everything; when I told her that Carlisle came to me for Bells' hand in marriage her jaw hit the floor in shock we started to talk about home we are going to move Bells' and my stuff to the Cullen's.

The rest of the day went normal; Tanya and I watched TV and cuddled; I started yawning about thirty minutes of the movie that we were watching so I kissed Tanya on the lips and told her that I was heading to bed. Once I lay down in bed and covered myself up with the blanket she came in and stripped down to her shirt and underwear; she slipped under the covers with me and cuddled up into my side I started playing with her hair until I fell asleep. I woke up at five forty-five and got ready for the day; Bells would be coming home sometime today.

"Babe, I will be back in a little while I am going hunting" Tanya said

"Okay baby, be careful. Love you" I replied

"Love you too" she said going out the door

I sat down on the couch thinking about the day that Bells told me she was pregnant I have noticed a few things that have been weird, she has been throwing up some, hardly eating and she looks like she has not been sleeping at all. I was shocked that she was pregnant because I remembered that vampires cannot have kids, but the more I thought about it I knew that Bells wouldn't do that to anyone she loves, ten minutes after Tanya left the front door open and Bells walked through I got up and took her bag from her.

"Hey Bells" I said softly

"Hey dad" I smiled

We walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other not really talking just watching TV for a bit; but the silence was killing me so I turned my body facing her and started talking.

"So Bells, what are you going to do about school?" I asked

"Well, I know that I could graduate early if I wanted to but I would have to talk to the principal about that" she admitted looking at me putting her hand on her stomach

"So, you wouldn't have to worry about going to school and get hurt?" I asked her

"That's right I just have to talk to him about it" she said rubbing her stomach

"Dad, how do you feel about me being pregnant?" she asked me

"Well I am surprised about it, but if you are happy that I am too" I said smiling

"It surprised me to dad. Do you want to feel?" she asked

"May I?" I asked shakily

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand bringing it to her stomach I couldn't help but be shocked; her stomach feels bigger than someone just found out that they are pregnant, I couldn't help but smile thinking that is my grandchild in there.

"I'm happy for you baby girl" I said hugging her

"Thanks dad" she said hugging be back

"So let's see the ring" I said chuckling

She showed me the ring; I couldn't help but be impressed with the ring I knew it was something that Bells would approve of it, she's not one for expensive things I just can't help but wonder about tomorrow when everyone sees the ring and what would happen to her but knowing the kids they will keep an eye out for her.

We talked some more until I noticed Bells yawning so I told her to go up to bed; when she got up and started walking I noticed that she started to sway a bit so I hurried over to her and picked her up and headed to her room and put her down to sleep, I covered her up and left the room. When I got back to the living room Tanya was there sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey" she smiled at me walking over to me

"So how did everything go?" she asked me

"Went well, just different" I told her

We talked some more about the engagement and the change that will happen after a while; then I started yawning Tanya and I headed up the stairs so I can get some rest for work in the morning, I stripped down to my boxers and she stripped down to her underwear and we got in the bed cuddling with each other I fell asleep five minutes later.

BPOV

It was Monday morning and I got ready for school and had some breakfast getting in my truck; once I got in the parking lot I saw the kids waiting for me around Edward's car, I got out of the truck with help from Emmett I couldn't help the blush that came on we started walking through the halls Alice and I stepped into first period and sat down, she asked me how I was feeling before I could answer the teacher walked through the door.

The whole day went as normal as it could; the kids were more protective over me then they were before but they now made sure that no one came near me at all. Lunch time finally rolled around and I told Rosalie that I was going to the principal's office to talk to him for a minute but when I started walking I heard her heels walking behind me making sure that I am safe, I knocked on his office door waiting for a signal to step in.

"Come in" Mr. Johnson said

"Hello Mr. Johnson" I said walking in and closing the door

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan" he asked

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible if I graduated before winter break?" I asked him

"Yes, I was actually going to call you in here after lunch to talk to you about it, but since you are here now I checked over your transcripts and it looks like you can pass with flying colors all you would need to do is take an exit exam and you will be done" he told me

"When is this exam going to be?" I asked

"The day before winter break" he said

"Thank you Mr. Johnson" I said before leaving the room to see all the kids standing outside his door

"How long have you guys been standing here?" I asked

"Since you walked in the office" Rosalie said softly

"Oh okay" I said started walking to fifth period

Once in the classroom we waited for the teacher to come in the classroom; five minutes later he came in and started his lesson the rest of the day went normal, once school was done I headed to the house and got some dinner ready. I ate me some dinner after dad called and said he was going to be late and to go ahead and eat without him; I headed up to my room a decided to call Amber for the first time in a while.

"Hello" her voice rung through the phone

"Hey Amber" I said

"Bellsy" she said happily

"How are doing?" I asked smiling

"Good, you still getting picked on?" she asked

"No, in fact the new kids I was telling you about; they were nice to me they actually sit with me every day at lunch" I said

"That's good, no one hurts my Bellsy" said

"I'm sorry that I haven't called in a while, I been with my fiancé" I said smiling at the thought of Carlisle

"Fiancé? When did this happen?" she asked me

"Well, Carlisle and I started dating a week after they moved here and well he proposed to me Saturday" I explained

"Wow, that's wonderful girl" she said

"So how has school been?" I asked her

"I have gotten pushed around but nothing new around here. Hey I was thinking of coming to visit you, if that would be fine" she said hesitantly

"That's fine, just let me ask my dad what he says. Hold on" I said getting up and going to the living room where my dad was sitting when he came home half an hour ago

"Dad" I said

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked looking at me

"Do you think Amber can come to visit?" I asked him

"If its fine with her parents its fine with me" he said giving me a look that says 'we need to talk' I nodded my head

I headed back upstairs and shut my door before walking over to my bed yawning; I looked down at my stomach and noticed that it got a little bigger then it was earlier.

"Amber, he said its fine. Oh I got some news for you" I told her

"Okay girl, so I should be there in four days" she told me

We talked some more on the details; I headed downstairs to see my dad and Tanya kissing I cleared my throat and asked him if he would rather wait to talk to me tomorrow he agreed and said goodnight when I told him I was heading to bed, once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

The next morning I got up; I headed to the bathroom to get ready when all of a sudden I felt the need to throw up; once done I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs, I got me a pop tart and headed to my truck headed to school. Once I got there I noticed Edward's car wasn't there I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunny out; I knew I had to be careful today the last thing I would want is something bad to happen.

The first three classes went without any problem; fourth I started to get light headed by the time lunch rolled around I was sitting at the lunch table texting the kids, when one of Jessica's lackey's came over to the table.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"No, just wanting to come over here and say hi" she said smiling

"Well, you said your hi now leave me be" I said

I watched as she left the table and I got back to talking to the kids when the bell rang signaling for fifth period, Mr. Banner wasn't there so we had to watch 'Romeo and Juliet' and answer some questions that were on the board. Once class was finished I headed to Spanish class and sat down in my chair waiting for the lesson to start; the teacher walked in going to the board writing something on it.

"Clase, hoy estamos teniendo una prueba después de la prueba que tipo se puede ir a casa pero el capítulo doce" she said

Once she handed out the quiz; we got to work on it about twenty minutes later I was done and handed my paper and headed home to get some rest. I got home and lay down on the couch; I didn't feel like walking up the stairs to lie down, I seemed to fall asleep because my dad starts to lightly shake me awake.

"Bells, have you ate anything?" he asked me

"No daddy" I said yawning

"Come on let's get you something to eat" he said helping me

We headed into the kitchen and I looked at the table to see my plate filled with spaghetti; I ate half of it until I had to go throw it up, when I brushed my teeth I really looked at myself and noticed that I am really pale and I have black circles under my eyes. I yelled down the stairs that I was going to bed I got out of my clothes and looked down at my stomach and saw that it was bigger than I was few days ago, I put my large shirt on and laid down in bed and fell asleep.

The morning came too early; I woke up before my dad did and I walked downstairs to make him some breakfast, once I was done I sat down and put my down five minutes later dad walked into the kitchen and looked at me.

"Bells, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just not feeling well" I told him

"Then maybe you should go see Carlisle baby girl" he said feeling my head frowning

"Okay, but what about school?" I asked

"Don't worry about school, I got it" he said kissing my head and walking out the door.

Once he pulled out the driveway I headed upstairs to get dressed to go see Carlisle, I walked out the door and just locked the door when my phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id to see that it was _Alice._

"Hey Alice"

"Mom, are you feeling fine? Do you need us there with you?" she asked fast

"Alice, no I'm fine. Where is your dad at?" I asked

"At the hospital, I didn't see your decision till just now" she told me

"Okay, you kids go to class and learn I will see you guy's later" I told them hanging the phone up

I got into the truck and headed to the hospital; once I got there I sat down in the truck to calm myself I decided to call him to see how busy he was.

"Hey baby" he said

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked him

"No, I am in my office doing paper work" he told me

"If I wanted to visit you what would your office number be?" I asked

"Room number two twelve on the first floor" he told me

"Okay" I said

We talked for a little longer before we got off the phone and I headed into the hospital and headed straight for his office, I knocked on the door waiting for him to answer, just when I was about to knock again he answered.

"Come in" he said

I walked in and saw him with his head down working on the paper work so I decided to sit down on the chair in front of his desk; I waited there for a few minutes when he finally looked up I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me when I saw his face shocked.

"Baby what are you doing here?" he asked me rounding his desk

"Well, I wasn't feeling well and dad told me to come see you" I told him biting my lip

"That's good. Now what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Just wasn't really feeling all that well" I told him standing up

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap hugging me close to him while rubbing his palm on my stomach as to sooth the child that's in me.

"Hun, I don't know if you don't know this but my stomach is bigger than it was over the weekend" I told him

"No I didn't, stand up for me" he said helping me stand

He lifted my shirt up and looked at my stomach for a bit then he turned my body a little to see how big it has gotten from a few days ago; he got up and got a measuring tape and wrapped it around my body then wrote it down on a notepad, he put the pen down and lowered my shirt kissing my lips softly.

"It has but that makes you more wonderful in my eyes, you are carrying my baby in there" he said softly

I stayed for a bit longer before Carlisle had to get back to work, before I left Carlisle gave me a specific order to go home and rest, who was I to deny him that part to rest some I feel tired more then I should at times.

CPOV

The kids were upset that they were not able to be with their mom at school yesterday all they were talking about was spending time with her and making sure she ate food at lunch; but I quickly calmed them down telling them that they will see her tomorrow. Here I am at work while the kids are at school with their mom I was working on some paper work when my mate called.

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey, are you busy?" she asked me

"No, I am in my office doing paper work" I told her

"If I wanted to visit you what would your office number be?" she asked me; I was secretly hoping she would come and visit me someday soon.

"Room number two twelve on the first floor" I told her

"Okay" she said

We talked a little longer but I had to get off the phone to work on so we got off the phone; working on the paper work was easy but my mind kept wondering sometimes to my mate and how she is feeling about thirty minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

The person walked in and sat down in front of my desk; the person waited there for a few minutes when I finally looked up I saw that it was my mate sitting there I am sure my face looked shocked to see her here; a giggle escaped from her when she saw my face.

"Baby what are you doing here?" I asked rounding my desk

"Well, I wasn't feeling well and dad told me to come see you" she told me biting her lip

"That's good. Now what's wrong?" I asked worried

"Just wasn't really feeling all that well" she told standing up

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap hugging her close to me while rubbing her stomach to sooth our child.

"Hun, I don't know if you don't know this but my stomach is bigger than it was over the weekend" she told me

"No I didn't, stand up for me" I told her helping her stand

I lifted her shirt up and looked at the front of her stomach but couldn't really tell so I turned her body a little so I can look at the side view and it does look bigger than it did over the weekend; I got up and got a measuring tape and wrapped it around her body measuring her stomach, I wrote it down on a notepad putting the pen down lowering her shirt down kissing her lips softly.

"It has but that makes you more wonderful in my eyes, you are carrying my baby in there" he said softly

She stayed for a bit longer before I had to get back to work, before she left I gave her a specific order to go home and rest, when she walked out of the office I texted Edward and asked him if they would go over to Bella's house once school was done he texted back telling me they can do that, I put my phone up and did the rest of the paper work before doing my rounds.

* * *

><p>AN: Clase, hoy estamos teniendo una prueba después de la prueba que tipo se puede ir a casa pero el capítulo doce- Class, today we are having a quiz after the quiz you guy's can go home but do chapter twelve<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

It's finally the weekend; Carlisle and the kids know that my friend from Arizona is arriving and that she will be spending a few days with me to catch up, they of course wanted to meet her so here I am at the airport waiting for the plane to arrive; ten minutes later I see Amber with her red wavy hair I saw her looking around for me when she finally spots me and lets out a squeal running to me while holding her bags.

"Bellsy" she squealed dropping her bags and hugging me

"Amber" I said smiling hugging her to me

"So what's this news you have for me? She asked once we let go of each other

"Let's get your bags and go to the truck then I will tell you" I told her

We got her bags and headed towards my truck once her bags were in the truck we got in and headed towards Forks, about ten minutes in the drive Amber started to bounce her leg a trait I know well that says she is getting anxious to know.

"So, what's the news?" she asked again

"Well, remember how I said I have a fiancé?" I asked her

"Yes" she said

"Well, besides me being engaged I am also pregnant" I told her at the stop light looking at her

She was quiet for a while absorbing everything once the light turned green I started driving again; we just arrived to the house when she started making some sort of noise I looked at her and saw her look between my face and stomach trying to figure out which to linger on. I grabbed her bags and started walking to the house when I heard her running after me, we got inside the house I set her stuff down and decided to show her my stomach.

"Wow" was all she said while she looked at my stomach

"You can feel it if you want to" I told her watching her hesitate

"It's not going to hurt" I told her chuckling watching her move her hand to my stomach and feels it

I put her stuff in my room and we sat down and talked for a while until my dad came home we walked downstairs; Tanya was there until she whispered that she had to go hunting, she was over last night I was surprised I was able to sleep with them making having sex.

"Hey dad" I said hugging him

"Hey baby girl, this Amber?" he asked me

"Yes daddy" I said

"Hello Amber" he said

"Hey Mr. Swan" she said politely

"None of that Mr. Swan stuff just call me Charlie" he told her

"Bells, I'm heading to La Push you two want to come?" he asked I looked at Amber and she nodded her head

"Sure" I told him

Amber and I headed to my room so we can get ready; once we got done we headed downstairs and in the truck heading to La Push, the last time I was there the boys were cautious around me slightly. We got to Billy's house and we walked inside to see the guys sitting around laughing at the TV.

"Hey guys" I called out

"Hey" they said causing me to laugh

"Guy's this is Amber my friend from Arizona, Amber this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah, Brady and Colin" I said

I looked back at Amber and saw that she was staring at something when I followed her line of sight I saw that she was staring at Seth, I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at them both.

"Amber" I said her name touching her shoulder

"Huh" was all she said when she pulled her eyes off of Seth

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her

"Yes" she said looking back at Seth

I looked over and saw that Sam stood up and motioned for me to follow him; once we got outside we walked a little ways from prying ears that can hear.

"Seth imprinted on your friend Amber, what's she going to do?" he asked me

"You know I don't know she only came down for the weekend" I told him softly

"We need to find out" he said

He left me there thinking of what Amber would do now, I doubt she can stay away from him for too long; when I walked back in the house I saw Amber sitting on the floor in front of Seth and that he is playing with her hair, one thing about Amber is that she doesn't like anyone messing with her hair.

We stayed in La Push for a few hours; I texted Carlisle and told him where we were at and that Amber got imprinted on by Seth, he understood and told me that when I get home that I need some rest. I lay down in bed after Amber had the inflatable mattress we talked for a bit until I kept yawning we said our nights and I fell asleep.

I woke up at seven in the morning, I looked over and saw Amber still sleeping I got out of bed and headed downstairs when I got in the kitchen I saw Carlisle at the stove cooking he must of heard me because he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey baby" he said fixing a plate

"Hey" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him

"How are you feeling?" he asked me

"Good, drained though" I told him

"Drink this I think it would help" he said handing me a thermos

"Why the thermos?" I asked he mouthed 'blood' to me

I opened it up and a wonderful smell came through my nose; I took a drink from it and tested it and started drinking more until it was empty, I licked my lips trying to get all of it off before Amber got up apparently I didn't get all of it causing Carlisle to chuckle lightly and lean down licking from my chin to my mouth and starts kissing me slowly letting me taste the blood that was still on his tongue I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned.

"Wow" I said once we pulled apart

"You said it baby" he said handing me my plate and putting one down on the table

I was about to sit down until he pulled me in his lap and started to feed me; when I was on my second bite Amber walked in and sat down where the plate was and started eating. Once I was done; I turned to see Amber looking at us weirdly, I blushed and got up from Carlisle's lap and sat down where he sat.

"Who's that?" she whispered

"Amber this is Carlisle my fiancé, Carlisle this is my friend Amber" I said

"Hello Amber" my mate said politely

"Hello" she said smiling

We talked some more before we headed over to Carlisle's in a while it will be our house, when we got there the kids were outside waiting for us to come, I saw Alice smiling along with the rest of them we came to a stop and I stepped out of the vehicle surrounded by the kids hugging me.

"Amber, this is Carlisle's adoptive kids, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice" I told her

"Hello" she said softly

"Hey" they said at the same time

The kids seemed to get along with Amber; Carlisle and I told Amber that we will be back in a little bit and we walked upstairs towards his office, once inside Carlisle pulled me towards him kissing me with passion while kicking the door closed and lifted me up and sat down on the couch with me straddling him. He took my shirt of fondling my breasts, I got off his lap and took my pants off showing him that I wasn't wearing anything under my pants causing him to growl and strip his clothes off fast pulling me towards him and lifts me up; I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed his cock in my pussy making us both moan loudly.

"Fuck" I moaned wrapping my fingers in his hair

"So tight… so wet" he growled fucking me faster

I felt the coil in my lower stomach snap and I screamed his name milking his cock feeling his seed hit my walls, he sat down while still holding me letting me rest some when I felt thirsty, I voiced it to Carlisle and he got up while sliding me off him making me whimper without him in me, he got me a glass filled with blood and handed it to me, I drank it up in one gulp looking at Carlisle seeing a surprised look on his face. We got dressed and headed downstairs to see what everyone is doing, the girls wanted to go shopping, which scared Amber a bit but she was all for it Carlisle did warn the girls to be careful with me there they agreed.

When we got done shopping we headed back to the house and I headed upstairs to Carlisle's room and laid down and took a nap, when I woke up I felt Carlisle behind me cuddling with me he had his hands on my stomach, I took his hand in mine and cuddled more and fell back asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

CHPOV

It's been a month now and my baby girl is on bed rest per Carlisle's orders; we are just waiting for the baby to arrive, Bells did get a little emotional because of her stomach but Carlisle stopped that right away I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body. I couldn't help but remember the past month was crazy; Bells friend came down to visit but it turned into something more.

_Flashback_

_We arrived at Billy's house and the girls got out of the truck following me inside the house we saw the guys laughing in front of the TV I headed over to the free seat next to Billy._

"_Hey guys" Bells called out_

"_Hey" they said causing her to laugh_

"_Guy's this is Amber my friend from Arizona, Amber this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Brady and Colin" she told them_

_She looked back at Amber and saw that she was staring at something when she followed her line of sight I looked and saw everyone looking where she was staring and noticed that she was staring at Seth._

"_Amber" my baby girl said her name touching Amber's shoulder_

"_Huh" was all she said when she pulled her eyes off of Seth_

"_Are you feeling okay?" Bells asked her_

"_Yes" she said looking back at Seth_

_All of a sudden Sam stood up and motioned for Bells to follow him; once they walked outside we all looked to see Seth and Amber unconsciously walking towards each other and looking in each other's eyes once they got close enough to each other they sat down right there where they were and started talking also started playing with her hair._

_Bells and Sam walked in taking the scene in front of them; we stayed there for a little longer; when we got home Bells and Amber headed up to the bedroom to get some sleep, I knew Bells needed her sleep carrying their child._

_End Flashback_

Everyone started planning Bells' and Carlisle wedding along with mine and Tanya's; we decided to have a joint wedding so we combined all the plans together and we got it all together.

_Flashback_

_It was two weeks after Amber shown up to visit but she called her dad and asked him if she can move out here to finish high school he was reluctant but finally agreed and bought her a house on the border of Forks and La Push. So here we are on the wedding day getting ready; we only had our family there, I walked Bells down the aisle with Eleazar walking Tanya down the aisle when I saw Tanya I thought she lit up the room._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman; and this man and this woman in holy matrimony… __If anyone can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Now Carlisle and Isabella will go first" Jasper said_

"_Carlisle from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."_ _Bells said_

"_Isabella, today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you forever." Carlisle said_

"_Now Charlie and Tanya" Jasper said_

"_Charlie, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a __home__, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to be by your side as your love and best friend." Tanya said_

"_My beloved Tanya, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." I said_

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Jasper said, we all kissed our spouses_

_"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Jasper said_

_End Flashback_

That day was wonderful; Tanya and I headed to my old house and spent the next few nights alone together just spending time together as husband and wife, few days later we went to the Cullen's house and spent time with them until my phone rang.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting around talking about everything; when my phone rang I took a look at the caller id and didn't recognize the number._

"_Hello?" I said_

"_This is Officer Jones from Jacksonville police department, is a Mrs. Renee Dwyer and Mr. Phil Dwyer any relation to you?" he asked_

"_Renee was my ex-wife" I told him_

"_Well, I am sorry to tell you this but they were killed by a drunk driver tonight" he told me_

"_Thank you" I said hanging up the phone and looked up_

"_Bells, I got some bad news for you" I said_

"_What is it dad?" she asked_

"_Stay calm okay, think of my grandchild okay? Your mom and Phil were killed by a drunk driver" I told her_

"_What?" her voice cracked _

_Carlisle lifted her up onto his lap and started to purr so she can calm down; it took twenty minutes to calm her but once she was calm she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, he lifted her up and took her up to their room he came back down a few seconds later._

"_Now Charlie, we need to figure out what she wants done same with Phil so that can be arranged" he told me_

"_Okay" I told him_

_I called Officer Jones back and asked him for information containing their lawyer so I could get everything that I needed. It took a while but I finally got the information faxed to Carlisle's office, saw that Renee wanted to be buried here whilst Phil wants to be buried in Texas his home town._

_End Flashback_

We had Renee's body shipped here and buried in the church where her parents were buried at; found out that they both left about two point five million dollars to Bells, when she found that out she shook her head and left the room leaving us dumbfounded. Later on we found out that Bells knew nothing of their money and why they would leave the money to her, she also told me that she wants to split the money between the both of us.

I was let out of my thoughts when I heard a scream from upstairs; I ran up to see Bells holding her stomach screaming, I looked up to see Carlisle standing over Bells helping her deliver the baby, then you could see the baby girl then all of a sudden there was another one basically ripping itself out and there was a baby boy; I looked up and saw that they had another bed in the room and saw Tanya walking over to me and told me to get on the bed.

"Charlie it's time" was all she said and I knew what she meant

I looked over and saw Carlisle biting Bells' neck, wrist and the crease of her elbow and just a precautionary he injected venom into her heart, I then felt teeth pierce my skin all of a sudden fire started in my veins I didn't scream just laid there letting the fire take me over. I started thinking about my whole life; the good times and the bad. I remembered that we would be burning for three days; I wondered if Bells was making any noise I did here Tanya talking to me telling me that everything is fine and that she will see me in a few days.


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

When my beautiful wife started screaming I ran to the room right after Charlie had ran in to see Bella in labor I helped deliver our baby, I looked to see that it was a girl I couldn't have been any happier then all of a sudden she started screaming again when I saw another one come out and saw that it was a boy, luckily someone was there to get both of the babies and take them out of the room while Tanya and I change our mates. We all set up to make it look like Charlie and Bella died in a house fire after we got all of their belongings that they wanted to keep; we stayed there but in the trees watching it all happen to make sure that it looks real. Here we are two days later waiting for them to wake up, their hearts started racing telling us that they are almost done when their hearts stopped we stood there waiting for them to get up.

"Bella" I said softly

She sat up in surprise and looked over at me then at her dad to see that he was doing the same thing; she stood up and walked over to me.

"My mate" she said looking at me

"Yes, my mate" I said softly

"Where's our babies?" she asked me

"With Rosalie" he said

"Okay" she said

"Did you think of names for our little ones?" I asked

"Abigail Marie Cullen and Christian William Cullen" she said

Tanya and I took them out hunting before we went to see the kids; Bella killed off two elks and two deer's; whilst Charlie killed three deer's and two elks. We ran all the way back home; once we were inside everyone was guarding the kids to be on the safe side, my mate moved to where she was in front of Rosalie holding out her arms wanting her kids they moved back a step causing my mate's eyes to narrow at them.

Our twins put their hands on Rosalie's check while looking at their mom silently telling her they want their mommy, Rosalie stepped forward and handed them over to my mate. Bella went over to the couch and sat them in her lap started to play with them. They put their hands on her face showing their birth, and the days after where she wasn't there with them, than they showed her everything that they did. I noticed they look two months old rather than three days old. Christian looked over and spotted me, started reaching out for me to take him I went over and grabbed him sitting down next to my mate holding our son while our daughter cuddled up with her mom.

"I'm so proud to be a grandpa" Charlie said causing us to look up at him

"We are proud to" my mate said softly looking at our daughter sleeping

I felt a hand on my face and I looked down to see Christian looking at his grandpa and back to me; he showed me that he wants his grandpa, I stood up and walked over to Charlie and put Christian in his arms seeing Charlie tear up with venom tears that will never fall. I saw my mate stand up and walk over without waking our little girl up; she stood next to me I wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer to me with our daughter somewhat between us.

"I love you" she said leaning up to kiss my cheek

"I love you to my mate" I said kissing her lips softly

"Well, we were lucky that we got a lot of clothes" she said chuckling

"That's right, if not that would have given the girls an opportunity to go shopping" I said

"Did someone say shopping?" Alice squealed

"No Alice, you are not going shopping" my mate said

"Okay" Alice said sitting down

Everyone was looking at Alice like she was sick; she never missed out on shopping she would normally beg to go shopping but seems when my mate says no she backs down and sits down, I looked over at Jasper and raised my eyebrow at him silently asking him what is going on he just shook his head saying he does not know what just happened.

"Bella" I said putting my hand on her shoulder

"Yes my mate?" she asked

"Would you care to tell me what's going on? Why did Alice back down she normally begs to go?" I asked

"I don't know what is going on and why she didn't beg" she told me

I looked over to Alice and noticed that she is acting like normal but just not begging to go shopping everyone started talking and I looked over at Charlie and Tanya noticing that Tanya was holding Christian while Charlie was looking at his mate with love in his eyes, just as I was about to say something there was a knock on the door I walked over to the door and opened it up to see the shifters at my doorstep.

"Hello" I said

"Cullen" the leader said

"What can I do for you?" I asked politely

"We hear that there are little half vampire babies in there" Sam said

"They are my children" I said protectively

"We need to see them" he said shaking

"Meet us in no man's land" I told them

I watched as they left heading to no man's land I shut the door and headed back to where my mate and kids are to see Bella holding our kids protectively as if someone is coming to take them away from her, I walked over to her and hugged them to me for a few minutes just smelling their scents to calm me. Bella then handed me Christian and we headed to man's land with the whole family, when we got there the wolves were all there sitting waiting for us to get there.

"Okay, were here" I said

"Yes, we see that" Edward replied for them

"Don't you think it would be easier if you guys were human to do this?" I asked

"Not really, but we see your point" Edward said while they left to the woods and came back as human

"Okay, so the mind reader would stop reading our thoughts. These the kids?" he asked

"Yes" I said while looking at my mate

"Let's see them" he said walking a little closer causing everyone to take a protective step in front of Bella and me

I looked around and noticed a male and a female were staring at the kids intensely; I looked at my mate and noticed that she had her eyes narrowed in anger focusing on them holding our daughter closer to her, I looked back to see the other's looking at the two.

"What is the meaning of this?" my mate demanded

"Seems to me that Leah and Jacob imprinted on your kids" Sam said softly

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked

"Means that they are soul mates" he said shaking his head

"What are we going to do now?" my mate demanded

"I don't know to be honest" he said truthfully

I looked down at Christian and noticed that he was looking at Leah and touching my cheek as to say that's who he wants, I looked over and saw that Abigail was doing the same thing to her mom while looking at Jacob they were bone not long ago and now they are already mated.

JacobPOV

We were all sitting around at my house everyone was there even imprints; Seth was different since he imprinted, Amber then said something that shocked us and had us shaking.

"Bellsy was pregnant with Carlisle's child" she told us after she learned what we were

"What?" we growled

"Yeah, when I came down to visit she told me she was pregnant" she told us

We all stood up and told the imprints to stay here while we went to have a chat with the Cullen's; when we got there he was defensive and told us to meet them in no man's land, they finally showed up holding two kids. The mind reader started answering for us and the leader made a true statement on telling us that it would be easier for us to talk without the mind reader saying everything. We came out of the woods and Sam started talking but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl in Bella's arms I could feel the cables snap and a steel cable holding me here nothing else matters except for her, my mate, my imprint. I noticed that she wanted me so I took a step forward towards her hearing growls around me but I didn't really care.

LeahPOV

Everybody mostly left me alone considering that they think I am a bitch; they would be to if they fiancé left them for a family member then turning into an overgrown size wolf. All the wolves are at no man's land to figure out what we were going to do with the two kids that are half vampire when they stepped onto the land and we changed back to human form all I could see is the boy in his dad's arms I could feel the cables snap and a steel cable holding me here nothing else matters except for him, my mate, my imprint. I noticed that he wanted me so I took a step forward towards him hearing growls around me but I didn't really care.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

It's been three months since that day in no man's land ended up with my two babies getting imprinted on; we had to go in the reservation and talk to the elders about everything, when Billy saw my dad and I you could tell he almost had a heart attack but then he starts crying from what he thought was a loose of a friend he started to calm down after a few minutes and we talked about how Jacob and Leah had imprinted on Carlisle and my kids to say they were shocked would be an understatement. We have had Jacob and Leah over every day but having to leave to go patrolling.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah" they all said

Carlisle our two kids and myself took the Mercedes while the others followed along in their own vehicles; Abby as we call her now and Christian are in the back seat just babbling away, they start touch our shoulders and showing us their thoughts that they couldn't wait to see the mall they also shown us the conversation that we have had with them not to go biting people.

We have been in the mall for three hours we all separated so we can get done a little faster but that wasn't working all that well, I went off on my own to get something for my mate and two kids when I spotted two kids sitting on a bench with bags around them I smelled salt when I got over there I could see them crying; I kneeled down got a good look at them the girl has green eyes and brown hair, the boy has brown eyes and dirty blonde and touched their knees causing them to look up at me and my heart broke.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked

"He weft" the little girl sniffled

"He left?" I asked shocked

"Yes, he told us to give this to who stops and tawks to us" she said again looking at me with a sad face

_To whomever it may concern:_

_I cannot take care of the kids anymore; their mom died of blood loss after our son was born , I have stage three cancer and only have a few months to live I am not able to take care of them. The girl's name is Amelia_ _Francesca Broome she is five years old her birthday is July fourteenth, the boy's name is Aiden Glen Broome he is only one years old February ninth. They have all of their possessions with them in the bags; their birth certificates are in there also, please if you find it in your heart to take care of my kids I will be very gracious._

_Thank you,_

_T. Broome_

I reread the letter again and could feel my heart break all over I stood up and folded the letter putting it in my back pocket grabbing their bags in my hand seeing as how there is only two bags each for them both and picked up the boy and motioned for the girl to walk in front of me so I can keep an eye on her and walked, I stopped and told the kids to hold on and called my mated to figure out where they were at.

"Hey baby" he said answering the phone

"Hey, where you guys at?" I asked him

"We are outside waiting on you" he said softly

"Tell the kids to go home, that we will be there in a while come meet me in the food court please" I said

"Why the food court?" he asked

"You will see, love you" I said

"Love you too baby" he said hanging up

I lead the kids to the food court figuring they were hungry; I ordered the girl some McDonalds and ordered some milk for the boy, I went careful until the girl handed me his bottle and I poured the milk in there feeding the boy I looked up and saw my mate come striding over to me and pause when he saw the kids.

"Hey" he said leaning down to kiss my lips

"Hey" I said back looking at the kids

"So, what's going on?" he asked looking at the kids and me

"Here" I said handing him the note

I watched as he read it a few times and looked up only to look back at the note then he notices how they look and the bags that are next to my feet; he walked over to the little girl and started talking to her I decided to not listen and let him talk to her privately once he was done he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want to keep them?" he asked

"Please, I couldn't see them go anywhere else. We can provide for them" I told him

"As you wish baby" he said picking up the bags

Once they were done I threw the trash away having the girl follow me and the boy on my hip, I took the girls hand and followed my mate out to the car and put the kids in the back seat thankful that we had the car seats in the back, I got in the car and we headed to the house to talk to the kids about the recent event. I bet you were wondering how was it where my dad and I were able to go to the mall when people think we are dead; easy we went to the mall in Seattle while everyone is either working or at school, the kids took a personal day off. When we got home Carlisle got the boy out of the car seat and held him while I got the girl and took her hand walking into the house to see everyone sitting in the living room waiting for us to return home.

"Hey kids" I said walking in the living room

"Hey" they said looking at us

"Dad, can you take Amelia and Aiden to the spare bedroom please and come back down?" I asked

"Sure Bells" he said taking Aiden in his arms and taking Amelia's hand walking to the spare room

"So what's going on?" dad asked us once he came down

"Well, remember how I ventured off to look for some things?" I asked

"Yeah" they said

"Well when I was on my way back to you guys I saw two kids on a bench all alone crying with bags around them so I went up to them and talked to them" I said

"Why not just take them to an orphanage?" my dad asked

"Daddy, wanted us to be together" the little girl said at the top of the stares holding her brother

"Come here little one" I said holding my arms open watching her walk down slowly

I looked around and saw my two kids sitting in their mate's lap; smiling softly at me with the two kids in my lap I would have thought they would have been jealous but it looks like they wouldn't mind two more siblings their gifts has progressed to where they can show their thoughts to us, but humans are not able to hear or see anything. When I saw what their thoughts were I couldn't help but look over at them with love in my eyes.

"So your daddy wanted you two to be together?" I asked her

"Yes" she said bobbing her head

"Okay" I said

"What do you say to where my husband and I adopt you?' I asked her

"Yes pwease" she said looking at both my husband and I

"How would you like it if your last name would be Cullen?" I asked her. She nodded her head in agreement

We started talking some more and I heard their breathings even out so my mate and I take them upstairs to bed and we walk back to our room, to discuss everything we made sure to lock the door just in case someone snuck in but we are going to unlock in later.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked him

"Wonderful, we get two more kids" he said kissing my neck nibbling on it

I turned around and ripped his shirt off of him running my hands down his chest towards his pants unbuckling them and taking them off; when I stood up he followed suit taking my clothes off and turned me around facing the wall bending me over the bed and pushed in slowly causing me to growl softly looking back at him.

"Fuck… harder" I moaned causing him to slam his hips forward

"You feel… so good" he growled going harder

He started going slow but with harder thrusts then a few minutes he went faster I started to feel the coil tighten up causing him to go harder than he was going I started to cum screaming out his name feeling him release his seed deep inside of me; we fell down and gained our breathes once we calmed ourselves we got dressed and unlocked our door and opened it slightly, about three hours later Amelia came in carrying her brother I took Aiden out of her arms so she can get up on the bed and laid her down in the middle with her brother watching her cuddle into me and Aiden cuddle into my mate falling back asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

It's been four years since we adopted Amelia and Aiden into our family; every day has been different they have not noticed that we are not human hopefully that will stay that way for a while longer. I looked over to see my beautiful mate and wife helping Abigail, Christian, Amelia, and Aiden with their homework; Aiden was only five years old and had homework dealing with math, everyone else were in the living room talking while Bella, Abigail, Christian, Amelia, Aiden and I were in the kitchen I was making dinner for the kids Abby and Christian rather blood but they will eat human food.

"Hunnie, come here please" my mate said. I walked over to them to see what is up

"Yes dear?" I asked

"Take a look at this, they didn't even really need me" she said smiling at them proudly

"You kids, done wonderfully" I said kissing their heads

I walked back over to the stove and got dinner on their plates and put them down in front of them and watched them put the homework aside and started eating once they were done they got up and washed their dishes well I took Aiden's seeing as how he is not able to reach the sink yet.

The kids finished their homework about an hour later Abby and Christian went to their mate's, they go out running I made it a point for Christian to keep an eye on his sister when she is with Jacob for a while, us guys are still making him sweat some I remember about two months ago Jacob came to me wanting to talk to me in private but that didn't go to well.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting around when all of a sudden Jacob walks in slowly as if he was afraid we would hurt him and came to stand in front of me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked _

"_Can I talk to you privately?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck_

"_Sure" I said motioning for him to go in my office I walked behind him knowing the other males are behind me_

"_Sit Jacob" I said once sitting down in my office chair with the guys next to me_

"_So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked him_

"_Well, I was wanting to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage" he said _

"_Why is that?" I asked looking at every one of the guys and noticing that Aiden is there also_

"_Because I love her and I would like to see her happy" he told me_

"_Well, I see no reason for you to not marry her, but if you hurt her you go through us" I said growling_

"_Y-yes sir" he stuttered_

"_Boy, you hurt her I will make sure you never see daylight again" the major growled_

"_Jacob may I introduce you to the major also known as the God of War" I said motioning to Jasper_

"_B-but that's Jasper sir" he said_

"_Yes, but right now that is the Major" I said smirking_

"_You would have to go through me" Emmett said glaring_

"_And me, I will read your thought" Edward growled at him I saw Jacob swallow_

"_Don't forget me" my son Christian said _

"_And me, I may not be strong but I will get my brothers, sisters and grandparents to hurt you" my youngest son said _

"_Jacob William Black" Charlie boomed causing Jacob to flinch and look at Charlie_

"_Yes?" he stuttered_

"_Jacob, even though you are my friend's son that doesn't stop me from hurting you if you hurt my grandchild, hell boy I will get your father up here even if I have to run and get him to come and help me punish you if you hurt my grandbaby" he said looking at Jacob strictly_

"_Yes sir Charlie sir" he said backing up_

"_In fact, wait there" he said going and getting his phone and coming back in_

"_Black's residence" Sam's voice came through the phone_

"_Sam, I need to talk to you but first give the phone to Billy please" he said smirking at Jacob_

"_Hey Charlie" Billy said coming over the phone_

"_Hello Billy, did you know your boy wants to marry my granddaughter?" he asked_

"_Not really. What that boy do now?" he asked chuckling_

"_Nothing so far, but we were just explaining Jacob here that if he hurts her he would have to answer to all of us" Charlie told him_

"_Really? Can I speak with Jake real quick?" he asked_

"_Sure" Charlie said handing the phone to Jacob_

"_Hey dad" he said_

"_Boy you better be listening to them up there, that doesn't mean I won't come up there to bend you over my knees and spank you" he said_

"_Okay" he squeaked handing the phone back to Charlie_

_Charlie talked to Sam about everything that has went on and Sam talked to Jacob scaring him to the end once they were done I looked at Jacob and couldn't help but chuckle at him this boy is six eight about two hundred and fifty pounds guy scared at us._

"_Jacob I will say this once, you can marry her but like everyone said you hurt her we hurt you" I told him standing up_

_He walked out of the room quick that he ran out of the house before anyone can talk to him about anything else and he didn't come back for four hours._

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help but chuckle from the memory of that day my wife came in the room and asked me to tell her what was going on; I told her to say that she was laughing would be an understatement, I looked at my wife to see her coming into our room after putting the kids in bed.

"What you chuckling about?" she said

"Just remembering the day Jacob asked for Abby's hand in marriage" I told her

"Oh, that was funny" she said shredding her shirt leaving her in her bra I growled

"Come here" she said beckoning me over

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her torso pulling her towards me looking down watching her unbuttoning my shirt; she got my shirt undone and backed away from me and pushed me down on the bed and goes over to the radio turning it on to Warrant - Cherry Pie and walked in the middle of the room started swaying her hips with the beat and starts to unbutton her pants and lets them fall kicks them towards me and goes down on the ground moving slow rubbing her hand from her neck down to her stomach standing up slowly beckoning me over to her, I was happy to oblige with her request and stand behind her putting my hands on her hips rocking with her, she turned around and bent over slightly rubbing herself on me I couldn't help the growl that came out and I ripped her bra and underwear off.

"Mmm" she moaned

"You like that?" I growled

"Yes, Carlisle fuck me" she moaned

I tore my clothes off quickly and slammed into her; she rocked her hips slightly I grabbed her hips and started going faster and harder making her scream my name; I felt tons of lust hit me and turned her around and walked over to the wall and slammed back into her.

"Fuck, you feel so good" she moaned

"Baby, you're so tight" I groaned

"Fuck me harder" she growled

I started fucking her harder and start rubbing her clit; I felt her tighten up around me and her teeth pierce my skin marking me I bit into her neck marking her again, we dropped on the floor calming down once we were calmed enough we went over to the bed and laid down I couldn't help but think of the last year.

_Flashback_

_There were talk about animal attacks around the town; my family and I headed to a clearing to play baseball but my mate stayed with the kids and just watched, an hour into playing Alice had a vision of two people coming through. Once they came in the clearing introducing themselves as James and Victoria I looked back at my mate and noticed that she had the kids behind her back, I noticed James staring over there watching them then all of a sudden runs over to them._

"_You brought a snack" he said_

"_No I didn't get away from us" my mate growled_

_He somehow managed to grab Aiden pulling him backwards; Jasper ran over to him stopping him causing James to lose hold of Aiden, Jasper shouted for my mate to cover their eyes; once their eyes were covered, Jasper tore his head off tossing it in the fire that Alice made. _

"_Victoria, I would advise you to leave and never come back" I growled_

"_Fine, but I will be back" she shouted while running away_

_We then took the kids back home and had them go in their rooms for a little bit while we talked about what to do if she really does return._

_End Flashback_

I looked down at my mate and pulled her closer to me running my fingers through her hair; we stayed in the room for two hours, we finally left the room to see everyone sitting in the living room watching TV, we sat down and watched TV with them I felt Aiden get on my lap and cuddle with my mate and I.


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

The kids have a month till school is finished for the summer, Abby, Christian, Amelia and Aiden are in their rooms while the rest of us went hunting; I had made sure that Abby and Christian would keep an eye Amelia and Aiden they were happy to keep any eye on them, when we were walking out the door Jacob and Leah were walking in and we headed to the forest to hunt making sure nothing happened and to keep up our strength's in case something ever happened that we would need to stay on top of everything.

"Baby, everything okay?" my mate asked wrapping his arms around me

"Yes, just afraid something bad is going to happen" I tell him

"Why don't you ask Alice to see if she can see something?" he asked me

"Alice" I called out

"Yes mom?" she asked appearing in front of us

"Do you see anything happening?" I asked

I watched as Alice got a blank look on her face; she snaps out of it and looks around seeing that everyone is around so they all can hear what she has to say, she then turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Not yet" she said

"As long as you are sure that nothing is happening where we have to be on a lookout" I said

We then headed back home so just in case Amelia and Aiden come looking for us; once we got home we headed upstairs and took a shower changing our clothes so we don't raise suspicion we headed down stairs to see the kids all down there ready for bed, I looked at the time and noticed that it was nine fifteen at night.

"Hey kids" I said sitting down

"Hey mom" they said coming over to me

"You kids ready for bed?" I asked smiling at them

"Yes" they said

"Well, let's get you kids to bed shall we" I said

They ran upstairs and I followed behind them to their rooms and watched them get into their beds I walked over and tucked them in fully kissing them on their heads and turned off the light heading back downstairs to see everyone waiting on my word so they can talk freely I nodded my head letting them know that it is safe to talk.

"So everything looks clear right now in my visions and nothing should surprise us" Alice said looking at us all

"Okay, but we all need to be careful where we go and everything plus we need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious" I tell them

We talked for another two hours being extra cautious we don't want anything to happen to our family; and we would know that if something is coming our way we could take out any threat that comes our way in record time without the kids knowing just yet what we are.

"Baby" my mate said kissing my neck

"Mmm, yes" I said moaning

"We have the whole night" he said huskily

"That we do" I said turning around looking at him

He started kissing me running his hands down my sides going to my ass lifting me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him furiously he set me down I walked over to the bed taking my clothes off in process I crawled on the bed hearing him growl I looked behind me to see his eyes pitch black I laid down on the bed running my ran down to my pussy sticking a finger in started to fuck myself with my fingers slowly adding another finger in then another just as I was about to cum my mate pull my fingers out and put them in his mouth and pushing his cock in hard. I put my hand on the wall feeling my mate's powerful thrusts.

"You love torturing me don't you my mate?" he asked me growling

"YES" I screamed feeling him pound into me harder

He then flipped me over roughly entering me from behind gripping my hips in his hands and pounds into me causing the bed frame to hit the wall hard, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten up Carlisle ran his hand down to my clit rubbing me.

"Cum for me" he growled

"Carlisle" I screamed feeling him release his seed in me

We fell down on the bed in each other's arms and we laid in bed for hours until it was time to get the kids up for school; we took a shower together then headed down stairs and got their breakfast and lunch ready for the day. Once they had their breakfast we took them to school and went back home until it was time to get pick them up.

It was time to pick the kids up so I headed to the car driving down the road; about a mile away from the house when my tire got a flat I pulled over to the side getting out just as I was getting the jack out of the trunk of my car I was ambushed by two newborn vampires; I started fighting back I was able to kill one but all of a sudden I felt my arm being torn off but I was still fighting the other newborn when he tore my leg off just as I was about to give up I heard an roar and seen a blur started fighting when I seen the kids come over to help me reattach my limbs.

"Someone get the kids" I said not watching who went

APOV

I was sitting around with everyone while mom headed to get Amelia and Aiden from school when all of a sudden a vision hit me.

_Vision_

_Mom's car stopped on the side of the road; mom started fighting with two newborn males. She got her arm and leg torn off._

_End vision_

"Oh no" I gasped

"What is it?" everyone asked

"Mom, side of the road a mile from the house" was all I said before we heard dad letting out a roar. We all followed behind me

?POV

I made sure everything was planed perfectly; what right did they have doing that to my mate, I staked their house everyday and learned everything about their schedules when they dropped off the kids I stayed in the tree's waiting for the perfect time to act on my plan, just then my phone started to ring.

"Boss" he said

"What?" I asked

"The lady just left heading your way, what do we do?" he asked me

"Distract her, I don't care how just do it" I barked

I jumped of the tree changing my appearance on the way down heading into the school; I stopped waiting for the little brats to come towards me, when the bell rang I looked and saw the two kids that messed everything up running towards me, I knew I had to act like _her_ but to put this all in order I knew I had to do it.

"Momma" they yelled

"Hey my baby's" I said smiling walking towards the car that I had there when I needed it

I got them in the car and started driving off changing my appearance back; I could feel a satisfied smirk knowing that I got away with the plan I thought I wouldn't get away with it at first, I looked back and saw the kids looking at me horror stricken.

"Hello kiddies" I sneered

"Where's mommy" they wailed

"Not here" I sneered at them

"We want our mommy" the boy cried

"Too bad" I snickered

I listened to them scream, yell, cry, and the chairs got kicked, finally we arrived at the destination that I planned I grabbed them and ran into the warehouse and put them down, I paced in front of them thinking of the rest of the plan, I headed to get the rope when I turned around they were running towards the warehouse door, I ran at them stopping them.

Ameila & AidenPOV

We want our mommy this lady is mean; we ran for the door to escape when we were close enough we were snatched by our shirts being pulled back when the mean lady let us go she back slapped us. We started crying holding our cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" we cried out

"Why, your family killed my mate James" she sneered

She started towards us her eyes pitch black and grabbed our arms and squeezing to hard; we heard a snap and cried out in pain she pushed us back, we huddled together crying for our mommy.

BPOV

When Emmett came back explaining that my kids were gone and that he smelled another vampire mingled with my kids I started growling in anger, my mate had to calm me down taking me home so we could discuss what we would do, Abby and Christian walked in with their mates and looked at us, asked the question that caused us to growl again.

"Mom, dad where is Amelia and Aiden?" Abby asked

"They been kidnapped" I said

"WHAT?" they yell

"Yeah, Christian can you locate your brother and sister?" I asked getting up

"Sure" he said closing his eyes and focusing

We all stood around him waiting for him to open his eyes and tell us where they were being held; it's a good thing that Christian had another power where he was able to locate someone, just meeting them and hearing their voices when we found that out we knew one day that it would come in handy, just then he opened his eyes and looked around.

"They are in a warehouse about twenty miles from here; if we hurry we will make it around nine tonight" he said

With that we all headed to our cars and followed Christian to this location; knowing that he will keep an eye out if anything changes we all raced towards the destination.


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

We finally arrived at the warehouse; we left our cars a mile back to not raise suspicion we stood next to the building listening and waiting for the signal to go in, they decided that I would go in get the kids and leave while they fought with the bitch that kidnapped my kids just then Jasper motioned with his head for us to go in we all ran it noticing that it was Victoria that kidnapped my kids, just as I was about to grab the kids she ran at me knocking me away.

"Get them out of here" I yelled and noticed that my mate picked them up and ran with them out the door

"So you want to kidnap my kids and to what? Get back at us" I yelled punching her

"Yes, you killed my mate" she sneered

"He got what he deserved" I sneered back noticing that the kids are coming behind her slowly

I flipped her over onto her back; grabbed her neck and picked her up flinging her to the wall watching her turn around and run towards me I moved to the side turning around and saw her turn around; just as she was about to run towards me Jasper and Emmett grabbed a hold of her and I walked towards her slowly never backing down, once I was close to her I stopped halfway and looked behind me and noticed the kids, my dad and his mate are all behind me.

"Well, bitch it looks like you are going to die, but I will have fun torturing you a bit, Rosalie tear off her legs" I said watching her tear them off

"Now isn't that better?" I snickered

"Bitch" she screamed

"Now, I noticed that my kids had hand shaped marks on their face with some blood trickling down, do you want to know what I do to people that hurt my kids?" I asked

I tore her finger off before she could speak and tossed it in the fire that my two youngest were nice to light for me, I then proceeded to tear her other fingers off I finally got bored and just tore her hand off and looked at everyone silently asking if they wanted a turn my dad stepped forward and glared daggers at Victoria he then felt it was necessary to bite her injecting venom into her causing her to scream out in pain, I heard my phone beep I looked down at it.

_Finish and come here, we need to get the kids taken care of –C_

_We will be there in a minute-B_

"Wish we could finish you off like we want but you get the easy way out, kill her" I said walking to the door of the warehouse

I stood there and watched everyone tear into her before tearing her head off and tossing it in the fire; we ran out of there heading to the cars, when I got into my mate's car I noticed that the kids were crying hysterically so I crawled back there and pulled them towards me careful of their arms, they wrapped themselves around me. I looked up and saw that Carlisle was looking back at me and noticed that his eyes were black with anger luckily he was not angry at us.

CPOV

When we got to the warehouse and rushed in once we were given the signal we ran in; my mate rushed towards the kids but was stopped by Victoria, I ran towards the kids seeing that they were hurt I grabbed them and ran out to the car and put them in the backseat looking them over and noticed that they had a hand shaped mark on their faces with a cut dripping blood, I took their hands in mine and noticed that Amelia's right arm is broken and Aiden's left arm is broken.

"Mommy" they cried

I looked at my watch and noticed that fifteen minutes went by already; the kids are chanting 'mommy' over and over they attached themselves to me for about thirty minutes when they calmed down slightly, I texted my mate to let her know that we need to go.

_Finish and come here, we need to get the kids taken care of –C_

_We will be there in a minute-B_

I put my phone back in my pocket and started the car; a couple minutes later everyone was running my mate ran and got in the car only to crawl in the back comforting the kids, pulling them into her being careful of their arms. They clung to her by the time we got back to the house they were already asleep keeping a tight grip on their mother, I grabbed a hold of Amelia and untangled her hand from Bella's shirt and carried her up to the office I started working on her wrist looking up when my office door opened and shut closed.

"I can't believe that she stooped so low just to hurt our kids" my mate said

"I know baby, at least we got them back" I said finishing up Amelia's cast and started working on Aiden's

"I wanted to make her suffer more, but I knew I had to come help you" she said kissing my cheek lightly

"I did to, but we needed to focus on our kids" I said finishing up with Aiden's cast

We carried them to their rooms and closed their door; we headed downstairs to see everyone sitting there waiting on us, I noticed that Christian and Abby are standing around with their mates by their side.

"Are they okay?" they all asked once they saw us come down the stairs

"They are fine just a broken wrist and a bruise on their face" I told them sitting down pulling my mate in my lap

"I wanted torture her more" Charlie said

"I know we all wanted to; but the kids mattered more" my daughter said

"I would do anything for you kids" my mate said

"We know mom" they said smiling

"Luckily the kids are calm and asleep" Tanya said softly

"Yes, but they might not stay that way" Jasper said softly

"But hopefully they will be asleep for a few hours without waking up" my mate said cuddling into me

We started talking more; Christian was recording the whole fight and decided to show me so I know what was going on the whole time I was not there I couldn't help but be proud of my mate for showing the bitch who is boss. We then went to our own rooms; Bella and I cuddled on the bed just spending time and kissing each other.

BPOV

My mate and I were just spending time with each other when there was a knock on the door I got up and answered it and saw that it was Amelia and Aiden with tears in their eyes.

"You kids had a nightmare?" I asked them softly

"Yes" they said

"Come on" I said taking their hands in my leading them to the bed helping Aiden up into bed

"Better?" I asked softly after shutting the door and getting back in bed

"Yes momma" they said

I laid down and noticed that Aiden was cuddling with my mate and Amelia was cuddling into my I ran my hand through her hair softly after a while their breathing evened out, I looked down and noticed they were asleep I felt my mated grab my hand in his and held it so we were cuddling close.

Early in the morning the kids woke up and looked up at us smiling; Carlisle helped Aiden off the bed Aiden and Amelia headed to their rooms and got dressed, Carlisle and I headed to take a shower together, Carlisle rubbed his hands down my sides and grabbed my ass lifting me up I wrapped my legs around him feeling the tip of his cock at my entrance he pushed in fast and started pounding into me furiously he started rubbing my clit I could feel my stomach tighten up.

"Cum NOW" he growled

"CARLISLE" I screamed feeling his seed shoot in me

We cleaned each other up and headed downstairs seeing everyone watching TV; we headed into the kitchen to see Abby, Christian, Amelia, and Aiden in the kitchen eating breakfast together. Carlisle and I stood at the kitchen door watching them together we couldn't help but smile at the site of them.

"Hey kids" I said making ourselves known

"Hey mom, dad" they said looking up at us and smiling

"What you kids doing today?" I asked

"Spend time with each other playing games" Abby said

"Okay, well your father and I will be down here if you need us" I said

"Yes momma" they said heading upstairs

Carlisle and I headed to the living room and sat down watching 'The other guys' about twenty minutes in the movie we were all laughing hysterically. Once the movie was done Carlisle and I headed upstairs to see what the kids were doing; when we looked in the room we saw them all sleeping together we turned the lights off and closed the door heading back downstairs and told the rest that we are going hunting. We got back to the house an hour later to see the kids up and eating lunch themselves; we started talking and learned that Amelia and Aiden beat Abby and Christian at the games.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue—200 years later

CPOV

About eleven years after the whole kidnapping we had a visitor named Garrett; he came to seek out a different lifestyle and heard that his sire was drinking from animals and decided that he will try it out and see how he likes it, well Jasper and Garrett headed out to hunt when Amelia came in from school she headed upstairs to her room.

_Flashback_

"_Hey daddy" Amelia said walking up the steps_

"_Hey baby girl" I said learning the nickname from my mate's dad_

_I watched her go upstairs to do her homework; I was so proud that she was following her dreams to be a doctor, I guess every time I patched them up she got fascinated with healing people. Of course when she turned eighteen and Aiden turned fourteen we told them the truth about what we are they luckily didn't run away scared they asked us everything about our lives they even told us they didn't care that we were not human they were just lucky enough that we adopted them into our lives._

_About an hour later she came down the stairs wearing her scrubs; heading to the hospital working as receptionist she loved the environment of what the hospital brings. We all made sure that she had food before she left sometimes she just leaves early and gets food on the way, thirty minutes later Jasper and Garrett show up suddenly Garrett's eyes are black and he starts growling. He ran through the house growling and roaring in anger; Jasper then explained that if he doesn't see his mate he would start tearing things up._

"_Jasper go calm him down" I commanded him_

"_Dad, you don't know what you are asking of me; besides I have been trying to when he first started" he said_

"_Major" I barked _

"_Dr. Cullen" said the Major's deadly voice_

"_You need to calm Garrett down before he hurts someone" I said_

"_Garrett" Major commanded _

"_S-sir?" Garrett stuttered _

"_Calm down soldier" he said_

_Three hours later; Garrett was still calm but I looked at my watch and noticed that Amelia would be home seeing as how today was half day for her we heard her car pull up in the driveway, we waited for her to walk in the door and when she did Garrett didn't disappoint he was in front of her purring softly._

"_Hey baby" my mate said wrapping her arms around me_

"_Hey" I said smiling _

"_Looks like Amelia has a mate" she commented_

"_Yep; you should have seen him when Jasper and he came back from hunting baby" I said chuckling_

_We looks over to Garrett and Amelia looking in each other's eyes and never wavering even with other people walking by them; Aiden walked in the room and saw what was happening and he fake barfed sitting down on the couch._

_End flashback _

I looked over at my mate and noticed that she was playing with our grandkids; you would wonder which one we have two grandkids from Abby and Jacob, and three from Christian and Leah we love our grandchildren and Charlie loves his great grandkids. Amelia did grace us with a grandchild herself they named him Deacon, but we love having them around. When Aiden turned eighteen we went to Paris to celebrate him for graduating high school; we ran into an old friend Sasha there, we got to talking and learned that she left her old coven to travel, and then she turned and looked straight at Aiden and knew that they found their mates in each other.

_Flashback_

_Four years after Sasha and Aiden mated with each other Aiden asked Sasha to marry him of course her answer was of course a yes so here we are today, I am walking Sasha down the aisle towards my son._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Emmett said_

_We listened to them say their vows to each other and watched the exchanging of the rings; we knew they were not going to go on a honeymoon until after he was changed seeing as how a week before today they came in to asked me if the whole family would be there through the change we all agreed._

_Three days passed; and we were waiting on Aiden's heart to stop finalizing the change, his heart thumped four times before it quit and we watched him sit up and look around his eyes landing on Sasha he growled out and we knew when to leave._

"_Mine" Aiden roared and Sasha moan causing us to shiver in disgust. _

_After a few minutes we heard them jump out of the window and head through the forest; they called an hour later letting us know that they will be on their honeymoon and that they will see us in a few weeks._

_End flashback_

"Carlisle" my mate said sitting on my lap

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I asked her

"Wondering where your head went to" she said smiling up at me

"Just thinking about Amelia wanting to be a doctor then a mate and then Aiden finding a mate while in Paris" I said chuckling

"That was a wonderful time, just think we got a grandchild from Amelia and Garrett" she said looking at Deacon

I pulled my mate closer to me and watched our grandkids play with their great grandpa; Asia and Joey are Abby and Jacobs kids; Grant, Tyler and Neveah are Christian and Leah's three kids. At first we were wondering how the kids would turn out to be; later we found out that their hearts will beat a little faster and they would turn into wolves, but we didn't mind.

BPOV

If anyone would have asked me years ago if I would have kids and grandkids with my husband I would have laughed at that; but now I am living every moment up with them, now we did have a run in with the Volturi about a hundred and fifty years ago to say the kings were not too happy at first would have been an understatement but they warmed up to the whole family they did have questions though.

_Flashback_

_We just arrived to see the vampire kings; when we stepped in the room showing Aro, Marcus and Caius they rose out of the chairs and walked towards us and stopped in front of us._

"_Hello old friend" Aro said to Carlisle_

"_Hello Aro" he said_

"_Who are all these people?" Aro asked_

"_This is my mate, her father and his mate, our kids and their mates, and our two adoptive kids and their mates" he said pointing to everyone_

"_Really, tell me Carlisle how did you have these two?" he asked pointing to Abby and Christian_

"_Well, my wife was human at the time and she had them" he told Aro_

"_Really, this is the first" he said holding out his hand towards Abby and Christian_

_He listened to their thoughts and after a few minutes he let go of their hands and stepped back looking back his brothers and conversed with them for a few minutes then stepped back towards us._

"_Well, it's fascinating that you can have a child if the mother is still human" he said _

_We stayed there and talked with them about everything and they asked us to keep in touch with them and we promised them that we would and headed back home_

_End flashback_

We called them all the time; they promised to be here tomorrow and hang out with us for a few weeks so that's what the kids are excited for the Volturi brothers knew that Jacob and Leah are shape shifters but they calmed down about all of that after a few days.

Fifteen years after my dad and I were changed we all headed back to Forks for Billy's funeral it was sad to see an old friend of ours gone; but while we were there we went around town to see what happened while we were gone, learned something interesting.

_Flashback_

_We just walked into the diner that dad used to eat at and sat down waiting for our props; we all wanted to find out what happened to our classmates when our waitress came over I noticed it was one of Jessica's lackey._

"_What can I get for you guys?" she asked without looking up_

"_We will have water for our drinks" causing her to look at me_

_We all ordered our props and started talking amongst ourselves when she showed up with our food; I decided to ask her what she has been up to._

"_So, what did you do after school?" I asked noticing that she doesn't recognize me_

"_Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly _

"_Yes and no" I said smirking_

"_Okay, well nothing except started working here about ten years ago after Jessica and Lauren killed themselves after having their babies from a gang rape, I was also raped but I was the only person they left their kids with so I had to stay alive and take care of their kids and mine" she said tearing up and walking away_

_After that we stayed there for thirty minutes; we headed out leaving her a tip so it goes to those kids she may have been friends with Jessica and all but she was the nicest one out of them all._

_End Flashback_

We found her address and sent her money anonymously though not wanting her to find out who was sending the money to her and all but she somehow managed to find out number and talk to us luckily it was a prepaid phone and after she calmed down she got off the phone; Serena was nice if she wouldn't of hung out with Jessica in high school.

CHPOV

A hundred and twenty years ago Tanya and I decided to finally go on the honeymoon that we didn't really get to go on when we first got married, I remember the day that we finally decided where to go and my baby girl walked in the room from hunting an immediately asked what's going on.

_Flashback_

_Bells just walked in from hunting while Carlisle was working; she took one look at us and raised an eyebrow I remember that look from anytime she was trying to figure out what was going on before she asked._

"_Okay, what are you two up to?" she asked sounding more of the parent than I am_

"_We were going to go on a well deserved honeymoon" I said smiling_

"_That's good, where are you guys planning on going?" she asked us_

"_Thinking about Canada" my mate told her_

"_I think you guy's deserve it so go and have fun" my baby girl told us_

_She got up and hugged us before going up to her bedroom and took a shower before Carlisle came home; about an hour later Carlisle showed up bypassing us and heading to their room we figured it would be best to leave but once we got to the door I had to wince from the moaning that's going on in there._

_End flashback_

Now here we are playing with our great grandchildren; I know Bells is happy to have more onto the family I know I am happy that I got to see all of this and be with my baby girl for the rest of our lives. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now seeing all my family here and spending time with them then I would have been if I stayed human.


End file.
